


Pacing in a Triangle

by Whalebird13



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalebird13/pseuds/Whalebird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin know's who has her heart or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is quite a month behind her, feeling it deep within each time her ex Shirley entered her mind. Getting away was the only way Tobin understood escaping the pain and traveling across country to the West Coast was an excellent start. Grateful for her friend Alex taking her in with open arms, the past two weeks becoming situated helped immensely. They had a break from soccer before heading back to camp and they intended to spend it relaxing.

Now, watching Alex cuddle close to her boyfriend on the couch was tearing a hole in her chest. Confusion and pain made Tobin drop her eyes every time Alex had leaned in for a kiss or to nuzzle in the nape of his neck. Only when they stopped being “cute” was she able to take her in for all of her beauty. Her soft brunette hair that she kept tucking behind her ears and her adorable laugh that would echo throughout the apartment accompanied by her perfect lips pulling to the corners revealing her stunning smile. Her eyes, the bright blue eyes that shone through Tobin, especially when she was caught off guard. She couldn’t help but admire her toned, tight figure, her athletic body looked good in dresses or sweats. Tonight she was in a white tank top, which was a bit see through and a pair of her college shorts, exposing her muscular legs. She looked flawless.

 

She studied how Alex placed her hand on Christens leg tossing back her head and letting out a soft sigh after their laughing fit, looking perfect in an exhausted glow and she wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment and take in every bit of that girl.

She felt eyes on her, turning her gaze to the right she met Christen's stare. Press gave her a soft, but devious smirk that Tobin couldn't read. Then feeling small butterflies in her stomach, sending her brain into a state of confusion. Tobin never realized how beautiful Christen Press actually is, her gorgeous eyes sparkling off her tan skin and perfect smile caused her heart to raise just a bit. 

“Do you want some or are you zoning out on me again?” Kelley slaps her arm.

“Oh shit sorry Kel, my brain escaped for a second, but I think it’s back now.” She had to work on paying attention to other people when Alex was around and the last person she wanted catching on was the squirrel.

She shot another glance towards Press who was still staring at her with hidden purpose.

“Yeah I’m glad you wrangled it back into your skull and now that it’s home please answer my question.”

Turning to face her, “Um my answer is..no?”

Kelley’s eyebrows scrunch together and her all knowing eyes fall into a little squint “Seriously! You don’t even know what I asked, do you?”

Dropping her head to hide the embarrassment. “I told you my brain escaped, you can’t hold me accountable for it running away.” Rubbing the back of her neck, she lifts her head to reveal a smirk that always seems to work on Kelley.

“Okay girl well you just said no to joining me in the kitchen and making a killer margariiiita!” She stands up shaking her hips grabs Tobin and dances into the other room.

Tobs pauses to ask Alex, Pressy and Servando if they want drinks. A yes erupts in perfect unison from all.

“Tobin you know how I like mine, right?” Alex asks in her low raspy voice accompanied by a soft smile, that sends her heart into a panic.

“Yeah I always know how you like it.” A silence falls over everyone. “Um that’s definitely not how I meant it, guys.” She feels the heat rise in her cheeks as she exits the room in a nervous giggle hearing everyone else’s laughter draining behind.

“Oh you know how she likes it, do yah?” Kel chirps without missing a beat sliding an elbow into her side, those eyes lead Tobin to believe she may know her true feelings.

A chuckle escapes her lips. “Shut up you! Let’s just make these drinks I am in dire need of a strong one.” Moving towards the counter to gather the ingredients.

Just then a new voice enters the conversation.

“You’re in dire need of what?” Tobin turns to find Christen standing in the doorway intently staring at her. Her eyes again causing a new reaction in Tobin's chest. 

“She is in dire need of a hook up buddy and a drink.” Tobin snaps a look at Kelley who never fails to miss an opportunity to make things awkward.

“Oh well I may be able to help with one of those, Tob’s.” Her words send a bolt through the girl’s body.

Press slowly saunters into the kitchen her long dark hair draped over her toned left shoulder, keeping her eyes flecked with green locked on Tobin, she moves her hips in a way that teases her to ponder which one she could help with. Her tight black sweater doesn’t leave much to the imagination gripping every curve of her body perfectly and the only relief she gets is that the girl is wearing baggy sweat’s which still look amazing hung on her fit figure. Suddenly Tobin understand's the looks she was receiving before.

She moves closer, slowly closing the gap, Christen seems to walk in slow motion. Stopping only a few inches from her face, slightly tilting her head and slipping her hand onto Tobin’s hips. “Which one would you like help with?” Even though Tobin's shirt separated her from Christen's hands she could still feel her skin begin to react and tingle.

Her jaw drops, there is a heat in her core that she cannot ignore. Tobin took in Christen's sweet scent that had a hint of tequila hanging on it, too. “Um.” She swallows her anxiety. “I um would like you to um.”

“Well I'm almost done making the margaritas since you two can’t stop gawking at each other!” Kelley’s light heartedness cools the heat between the two girls and she appreciates it since she seems to have lost her speech. She senses that Kelley may have known Christen's intentions before Tobin. The squirrel knows all.

“Where are our drinks, my girl is getting thirsty?!” Servando’s voice crashes into her chest and she suddenly regains her composure. Her confidence kicks back in fueled by the fact that the girl she has feelings for is cozying up to someone else.

“I can wait to have a drink, which only leads us to one other option.” She felt a boost, with it came a smirk that she saw effect Press who responded by lightly biting her bottom lip, allowing her eyes to roam to Tobin’s lips as well.

She didn’t realize that Alex had entered the room watching this conversation unfold.

“Heyy sorry to interrupt, but do you need help carrying out the drinks?” Standing in the doorway, uncertain if she should enter shooting glances at the squirrel, who was now frozen.

“Yeaaah I don’t think Tob’s made yours just yet, so Christen why don’t you help me bring these out and Alex can make sure Toby is making her drink perfectly. So, how about that drink, Tobin?”

Her jaw was still clenched with a heavy breath in her lungs, turning to Kelley to respond and immediately feeling dizzy from it all. Christen released her grasp on the girl’s hips and swung around to face Alex. “Sorry I was in the middle of helping her out with something and distracted her from your drink.” Tobin dropped her chin, licking her lips and couldn’t help but smile at the comment.

“Yeah Lex I’m on it right now.” Tobin chimed in, in hopes that Alex wouldn’t catch on. Press moved past Tobin to grab the drinks and mumbled under her breath,” Yeah I wish I was on you right now.” She could no longer hide her smile and let out a chuckle.

“What did you say?” Inquired Kelley. “I said I’m excited about these drinks!”

 

The other two girls grabbed the drinks and exited the kitchen, leaving Tobin to regain her composure, which seemed impossible because she and Alex were alone.

“You and Christen seem…closer.” grabbing an empty glass, sensing an edge in her words.

“Yeah I don't know, she and I have become closer since last camp. She’s a chill girl.” Flashing her bright smile towards Alex, trying to hide how uncomfortable she’s feeling and the fact that her and Christen were just only inches apart.

They begin to gather the ingredients in silence sharing a glance that felt heavy.

She could feel that Alex wanted to inquire more about the interaction that had just unfolded before her eyes, so she immediately changed the subject.

“So, um on the rocks no salt with only a small amount of Cointreau, and topped with lime juice, right?” Blurting out while grabbing the tequila, anything to hold onto to stay grounded. It lightened the mood a bit.

“Perfect. Serv tried to make me one the other night and it was terrible! It made me want you.” Her eyes grew wide and she took a deep breath. Those words weren't supposed to escape her lips.

The lightened mood disappeared once the sentence left her mouth. Tobin went to grab the limes to hide her confusion in the slip of words at the same moment Alex awkwardly grabbed one as well. Her hand landed on top of Al’s, neither of them moved. Looking down taking in the warmth her palm generate on the back of Alex’s hand, realizing she had lingered long enough she retracted. Lifting her chin to meet her perfect eyes. She didn’t know how long they were lost in each other’s gaze. Tobin took in her beauty and shivered when her eye’s wandered to the striker’s lips.

“Girls come on! We are going to play a game!” Kelley’s scream made them jump.

“I’ll uh finish up in here, you go ahead and get situated.” Still getting lost in her blue eyes. Tobin’s sentence sounded rushed, pitiful. All she wanted was for her to stay just a bit longer so she could feel a brief sample of what it would be like to be with her.

“Sure I um have total confidence in your drink making abilities.” They broke eye contact and let out a nervous laugh.

Alex turned away and heading towards the living room, stopping in the doorway, “I um miss you even when I don’t need a margarita. Just so you know.” Her joke made her smile releasing a sigh.

“I hope you would or else I’m nothing more than a slave to your tequila addiction.” Tobin Scoffed.

Alex laughed raising her head to look into her eyes, “You mean a lot to me, Tobin.” She held her stare for a moment before leaving her to pick up the pieces by herself, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up a bit causing even more confusion!

 

Leaning on the railing looking up at the night sky, allowing the cool air to enter her ragged lungs was what she needed at the moment. To be alone, but hearing the door behind her open and close, it didn’t seem like she was going to be.

 “Hey you.” The voice she wasn’t fully hoping for.

 "What’s up, Chris?” She says in a low tone not even turning around to acknowledge the girl.

 “Nothing, just noticed you weren’t in the living room and wanted to find you.” She steps closer to her and slings her right arm over the railing so she is facing the girl’s side.

 “Yeah, the drinks may have hit me a bit too hard so I figured some fresh air may help.” She lies.

 “Fresh cooold air, I’m already shivering!” Tobin knows what she’s doing, but doesn’t want to fight it. She removes her jacket and slings it over her shoulders.

 “You’re sweet, but maybe I could borrow some body heat?”

 Press inches closer to her side and she doesn’t fight, it actually felt nice to be close with someone and to be honest Press was easy to be close with. Tobin slowly wraps her arm around her waist gripping her right hip, pulling the girl closer to her side. Christen brings her arms up and rests them on her chest while nuzzling into the side of her neck. They both stare out, wordless and appreciating one another’s bodies.

 “It may be the alcohol talking, but since last camp I’ve just felt closer to you, Tobin. I’ve thought about you often and missed you.”

 Her warm breath vibrates off of Tobin’s neck. She turns her chin to the side allowing Christen to be closer, still staring straight out. Feeling a tingle rise from her core, she never realized this girl could have such power over her body.

 “Do you feel warmer yet, Miss. Press?”

 “I’m definitely warmer all over.” She states with a bite to her words.

 Christen lifts her chin to lay her soft lips upon the nape of Tobin’s neck.

 She closes her eyes when the air hitches in her throat, releasing a small moan. She needed Press to forget who she really wanted, but felt a moment of hesitation when Alex entered her mind. With Alex entered Servando and the hesitation quickly disappeared.

 Tobin grabs the girl’s hips, pulls her in front and pins her body against the railing stepping closer so they are only a few inches apart, producing a whimper from Christen that drove Tobin even crazier. Staring down into her hazel, devious eyes she feels heat spread throughout her skin. Her right hand ventures underneath the back of the girls shirt and begins to rub circles on the small of her back causing Christen to buck her hips forward slightly. With her left hand she cups the back of her neck angling her jaw upward with her thumb. Press slowly wraps her arms around Tobin’s waist almost to avoid alarming her new found assertiveness. Her breath was deep, steady and her eyes slowly taking in the girl’s lips sensing her anticipation. Her lips ghost over Christens.

 “You seem nervous, Pressy.” She says in a whisper.

 “Please, just kiss me.” The words barely escape her mouth.

 Tobin bites her lips, turning her head slightly.

 

“Whaaaaaat the fuuuucccck??!” That’s the voice she was originally hoping for, but not in this way.

 She whips her head around pivoting off of her left foot to swing around. Leaving Christen breathless against the railing with no one to hold onto.

 “Lex! Hey!” Tob’s says stunned.

 “This is unreal!” So, you come out here to replace your ex with our mutual friend?” Stepping closer to Tobin in an aggressive way.

 “Alex, you’re drunk it’s not that big of a deal.” Alex turns her attention to Christen.

 “You need to not talk right now and go inside. This is between Tobin and I.” The look she slams into her is fierce and no one dare defy what she just said.

 Christen stunned, looks at Tobin who nods her head in assurance that she’ll take care of Alex.

 

“Ookay, I’ll just head back inside then.” Press moves over the Tobin slipping her hand around the girl’s waist and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “We can pick back up later, promise.” She turns around to walk back inside and Tobin can’t help but tilt her head and watch her hips sway as she does, not realizing the other girl is walking closer.

 A sharp slap on her shoulder pulls her away from Christens ass.

 “Pick up your jaw, Toby.” She hated that nickname.

 She rubs the sore spot on her arm. “Oooow! What was that for? What’s all of this for?”

 “Oh I don’t know maybe because you were just eye raping our friend and only a few seconds ago were about to fucking kiss her!” Her gorgeous blue eyes burn into her, expecting an explanation.

 Alex steps closer to Tobin, which is making her back up, only to hit the railing leaving her with no space to turn.

 “Lex, we didn’t even do anything though! I don’t understand why you are freaking out. If anything, you should be happy that I’m finally trying to move on. To be honest, I think she is really cute and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to kiss her.”

 Tobin pauses dropping her eyes and allowed a small smirk to develop “And maybe do more than just kiss.” She feels her anger spread rapidly after that comment. “So, you need to chill the fuck out and maybe head back inside and focus on your boyfriend so I can focus on sleeping with Press.” She spits that last sentence out with such fire that she can see how hard it hits Alex. Wrong answer.

 The next sting she feels is against her cheek.

 “I cannot BELIEVE you just said that to me.”

Alex’s hands now shove hard against Tobin’s chest. Her back slams into the railing. Stunned she can only stare into her hurt eyes that begin to well up with tears.

 Ignoring the pain on her cheek, she raises her hands to cup Alex’s face.

“Hey please don’t cry I’m sorry I just don’t understand where all of this is coming from.” She slides her hands under her arms and pulls Alex into a tight hug.

“Shh it’s okay I’m sorry please just explain this to me.”

Alex abruptly pulls away from the embrace, wipes her tears and stares into Tobin’s eyes, defeated.

 “You have no idea, do you?” Her raspy voice whimpers.

 She reaches up to pull her back into her body, she already misses her.

 “No!” Alex slaps her hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

 She takes a step closer, lessening the gap. “Lex. I…” Her face pleads for Alex to explain. In that moment she see’s her facial expression change as she lifts her chin up she seems guarded and bold. She tucks her beautiful strays behind her ears and when she looks into Tobin’s eyes, they seem darker.

 “Tob’s look.” Her voice is more composed than a second ago. “I’m sorry for overreacting like that. Serv and I just got into a fight and I wanted to talk with you, but coming out here and seeing you close to Christen like that...” She see’s her favorite striker’s hands clench into a fist, but quickly release once she see’s Tobin notice.

 She exhales sharply. “When I saw you two close like that it made me upset because of the fight. That’s it.”

 Tobin knew she wasn’t going to get the truth out of her. “Okay, I’m sorry you guys fought How about we go inside and talk about it?” She raises her hand and gently rubs her toned arm.

 “Yeah, I’m sorry about all of this. It’s really cold.” She says with a chuckle and her smile shoots bolts through her body.

 Their eyes are locked until Alex’s suddenly move down directed towards Tobin’s midsection.

 “Where’s your jacket? She takes a step back and surveys her body, her eyebrows meeting.

 “Oh. Um Christen was cold, so I gave it to her.” She notices what seems like a very brief pang of pain across her face, but she drops her head suddenly to hide it.

 She meets her eyes again. “You know what, I’m actually pretty tired, Toby.” taking another step back and crossing her arms. The distance causes her heart to sink.

 “I’m going to call it a night, maybe we can talk about it tomorrow.” With that she turns around and quickly moves back in side before Tobin can say another word.

 Her body hurts, she doesn’t know if she’s shivering from the cold or is just missing Alex and wants to hold her close.

 Walking back inside all she craves is a drink, or a few for that matter. Christen is there to help her with that craving. Shot after shot of tequila causes her night to blur into one painful, dreary and drunk ending to a weird altercation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter filled with Preath and Talex love :) I hope you enjoy!

 

It was a restless night for the girl. Even during sleep her brain forced her to see Alex in dreams. Pealing back her eyelids, she dreads walking out of the room and wishes she could nap all day. Attempting to sit up, she’s slammed with the biggest headache and feels incredibly dehydrated. She shifts herself onto her left side to nurture her sore body, but something is blocking her way.

 “Good morning sexy.” Christen coos at her, fluttering her seductive eyes.

 “Oh shit.” She slipped out.

 “Hey! That’s not very nice of you, Toby.” She pouts her bottom lip.

 “Sorry I didn’t mean it. Um did we...”

Press flings her body up and straddles Tobin. “I don’t know, did we?”

 She doesn’t place a finger on Christen’s body, not until she figures out what exactly happened. She only stares up hoping she will find out soon, fighting the heat generating in her core.

 “Damn, you really don’t remember do you?”

 She shakes her head no.

 “I guess you were really drunk. No, we didn’t do anything you kept insisting that we were too drunk, but maybe you were the drunk one because I was ready to go.”

 Relief washes over her and she begins to feel better about herself. Christen crouches down laying flush with her body entwining their hands and pushing Tobin’s up towards the headboard, placing a light kiss on her collar bone. This instantly wakes her up as she takes a deep breath.

 “Now that we aren’t drunk, maybe we could pick back up?”

She kisses her jaw, and allows her tongue to gently graze her lower lip.

 “Mmm Ms. Press you drive me crazy.” She releases a deep moan placing both hands on her hips to start rocking her over her core causing as much friction as possible.

 “ALEX TOBIN get up! I made you guys a bacon egg and cheese!” Kelley’s timing is impeccable. Press lets out a groan and drops her head to rest on her chest.

 “Could we just ignore her?”

 “Unfortunately not, she’s going to barge in here soon so maybe we should get ourselves together and get out there.”

 Again, she feels a bit of relief even though she was extremely turned on, she was still confused about last night. Suddenly, she realizes they are going to know that Christen stayed with her last night.

 “Hey so um I’ll go out first and then you come out later? Say you slept somewhere else?” Sliding out from underneath her to reach for a fresh shirt.

 “Are you ashamed of me, stud?” She see’s confusion in Christens eyes as she sits on the edge of the bed.

 Tobin bends down to grab a plain white tee. Press stands up and runs her hands under Tob’s current shirt and begins to pull it off. Her touch sends fire throughout her body. Her hands are warm and assertive.

 “It doesn’t seem like you are by the way you look at me.” She guides her forefinger down the center of her bare abs causing the girls breath the catch and her muscles to tense. Her eyes want sex and she wants to give her whatever she needs. Her hands curl around to Tobin’s back, pulling them closer. Christen moves towards her lips but instead moves past them and towards her ear.

 “Tobin Heath, I need you to fuck me.” Her whisper is heavy.

 She can’t handle the tension any longer. Her hands drop to the back of Christens thighs. She forcefully lifts her up and pins her against the wall. Press wraps her toned legs around the girl squeezing their hips together, only intensifying the urge.

 She surveys her face, feeling her muscular thighs wrapped around her waist, slowly like a predator she moves in. Hovering on Christens lips, they slightly part and she closes the gap. Crashing their lips together separating hers fully with her warm tongue, waiting for her to reciprocate which she wastes no time in doing. There's something more to the way she kisses, more than lust. Tobin pushes to only keep it lustful, taking as much as she can from the girl, gripping into the back of her thighs. She pulls away and nudges her jaw to the side, tearing into Christens neck, her teeth graze her pulse point. Press’s moans are growing louder as the moment heats up. “Tooooobin don’t stop.”

 KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK “Hey girl how could you turn down a bacon egg and cheese, come on Morgan may eat yours!”

 “Please just ignore her, Tob’s. I need you to not stop.” She pants as her eyes plead. Tobin lets out a frustrated sigh and rests her forehead against hers.

 “She won’t go away, we have to go out there.”

 She gently releases her grasp allowing Christens feet touch the ground, but Press doesn’t release the back of her neck and sends a heated look her way.

She pulls Tobin in and lays a soft, seductive kiss upon her lips. Tobin pulls away immediately because the sensation she has isn’t just desire and she feels herself get lost in her hazel eyes for a moment. She took in how beautiful her friend is as her soft brown hair surrounded her tan, gentle face and those gorgeous lips she wants to meet again and again.

 Christen notices her shocked look, “Are you okay?”

 “Um yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s get out there and face the firing squad.” She releases a nervous chuckle, which is met with the forward cupping her face and rubbing her thumb along her cheek, just staring at her in an attempt to read her thoughts. She senses chills and doesn’t know if it’s from Christen or the fact that she still doesn’t have on a shirt. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but Tobin couldn’t help the anxious feeling rising in her chest, so she ruins the sweet moment.

 “Actually, I feel like we should kind of address what this is. I need you to know that I’m not looking for anything serious, so if that’s a problem then I’ll completely understand if you don’t want to continue whatever you want to call this.” Her voice jumps between assertive confidence and wavering nervousness. The confidence faded and her eyes drop because she doesn’t want to see what the girl’s eyes may be hiding.

 “Oh, okay. Yeah I mean I know that you just got out of a serious relationship, so I wasn’t expecting you to you know dive into something else.”

She can’t tell if she is keeping herself composed or actually means what she’s saying as she drops her hand.

 “Cool. So, I guess we will just go with it and have fun?” She didn’t want to put any sort of label on what was happening.

 Christen smirked, “Yes, I want to continue having ‘fun’ with you, Heath.” She scoffed pulling her in for a hug which again Tobin pulled back from quickly and then saw the bit of confusion and pain fill Christens face.

 “Ready girl?” She reached around and slapped Chris's ass which made her jump and giggle, lightening the extremely tense mood and also relieving the guilt she felt.

 “Do you want me to sneak out the window?” She teases causing Tobin to laugh.

 “No no no! I’m sorry I said that earlier. My brain wasn’t fully on yet. Let’s walk together like mature adults.”

 “You’re a mature adult? I know you think highly of yourself, but calling yourself a mature adult is a bit of a stretch, hot stuff.”

 She opened her mouth and gasped, placing her hand over her chest in a joking way.

 “Don’t try and be cute with me, girl. I know your tricks.” Press stated deviously, which turned her on.

 “Oh do you now?” She placed her hands on Christens hips pulling her in closer. She runs her right hand lower over her laced black panties and cups her core applying pressure from her palm and finger tips, maintaining eye contact. Her moan is loud cut short by her breath hitching. “Tobin.” She whimpers and she brings her hips into her hand. She looks down into her eyes breathing deep.

 “Obviously you don’t know all of my tricks.” She suddenly releases her hand and steps back to pick up her shirt and put it on.

 She still hasn’t moved, her eyes are dark. Tobin can’t help but smile.

 “Let’s go then maybe after breakfast we could come back in here and have some fun?” The midfielder fought to only want to keep their relationship purely physical.

 Christen snaps back to reality. “Fuck! I completely forgot I have a shoot, I don’t think I can even stay for breakfast.”

 She jumps around the room collecting her things.

 She’s surprised at how disappointed she felt and also admired every angle of her tan body before she gets dressed and Press notices.

 She quickly closes the distance and cups her face. “Don’t fret, I’ll be back soon enough and we can watch a movie and snuggle.” Her lips meet and shock is sent throughout her body.

Again, she pulls away.

 “You only hold my kiss when things are heating up, Toby. I may work on keeping your attention longer when we aren’t half naked.”

 She is pleased to hear her words but at the same time dreads them. Confusion is an understatement for her. She wants her kiss again, but opts against it, so she smiles and turns her back on the girl.

 “Come on, don’t want you late for the shoot.”

 She goes to open her bedroom door and feels the girl’s warm fingers entwine with hers. She enjoys how perfectly their hands fit as she turns down to look at them.

 “Oh, is that too much for you?” She lifts her head to meet her confused gaze.

 “No, it’s actually nice.” A reassuring smile appears on her face and she can feel the forward relax.

 “Mature adults, right?”

 “Do you really want me to answer that?” She laughs at her comment and moves towards the voices in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning ladies!” She says while Kelley and Alex’s backs are to them.

 “Hey! Toby finally…” Kel turns around and stops mid sentence to take in the picture of the two girls who both seem to have sex hair and that they are holding hands. “Tobin _and_ Christen finally appear from _their_ cave.” Her mouth hangs open, but a grin quickly spreads leading Tobin to now know for sure that Kelley must have spoken to Christen and knew that this was going to happen.

 Alex twist’s around so quick that it appears she had whiplash. The beautiful eyes that she has grown to love so much meet, immediately sucking all of the oxygen from her lungs. She could sense the tension. Press took notice and squeezed her hand, which made her look towards the girl and a calm comes over her body once seeing her beautiful smile.  

 Alex goes to say something, but stops. She again looks at her and can’t seem to break her gaze. She was wearing a loose white tee and little running shorts. She looked flawless even though she just woke up. The midfielder could only feel them in the room. Nobody says anything until finally Christen clears her throat.

 “I drank a bit too much and this knight in shining armor kept me safe from driving home. So, I slept with her last night.” The last sentence had everyone jerk their heads and stare at her which she wasn’t expecting.

 “Um what she meant was she slept in the bed with me.”

 “Right, we slept in the same bed and she kept me nice and warm.”

 “Oookay, Pressy you have work.” Trying to break the awkwardness.

 “Shoot! Right I keep forgetting because I just want to stay with you, babe. You have that effect on me, Heath” She slides her arm across her waist and is now facing her, still holding one of her hands she moves it behind Tobin’s back and tugs her close. She is incredibly turned on from her boldness, which intensifies when the tan girl pushes her lips to hers and slips her warm tongue to play with Tobin’s and moans into her mouth.

 After what felt like hours, she pulls away, “Can’t wait to see you again and have more fun.” She winks at her and moves close again to gently bite Tobin’s bottom lip. She can’t breathe, but releases a pitiful groan looking at her with raw desire. The forward finally releases her from her grasp and backs away turning to the other two girls.

 “Alright ladies I’m out of here, I’ll see you both soon. Enjoy your breakfast.” With that she struts out the kitchen and disappears out the front door.

 She is staring at the front door. Still in shock she notices her mouth is open and her eyes wide.

 “Whoa dude. I feel like _I_ just had sex with you.” Kel pulls her back to reality.

 “Wh What?” Barely forming a proper thought.

 Kel walks towards her placing her hands on her shoulders. “I think you need a cold shower, champ. That girl is as fierce as a tiger.”

 Still unable to speak she meets Kelley’s eyes with a smile and finally blinks.

 “I think I’ll start with some food.”

 “Well I already ate and I want to get changed because I want to show you around today. Do your thing and then we can get this show on the road.”

 Nodding her head she taps Kelley’s arm to agree. She lets go of her shoulders and slips past her towards her room leaving her alone with Alex who turned her back to focus on cleaning the dishes.

 “Hey there, did you eat already?” She cautiously moves towards the girl, leaning on the counter with her right hip and is at her side.

 “Yup. Ate a while ago. You missed it, the food is cold now.” Her words are cold, too.

 “Are you okay, striker? Have you spoken with Serv at all today?” She moves her left hand and places it on Alex’s lower back, searching for her eyes. She can feel her tense up and she suddenly drops the dish she is cleaning.

 “Shit!”

 “Whoa no big deal, it didn’t even break.”

Alex finally turns towards her. She had never seen such a lost look in her life.

 “Ugh sorry, I have a killer hangover.” She looks up at Tobin with despair and releases a sigh. “No I haven’t spoken with him today. I don’t feel up to initiating it either, so we’ll see if he reaches out.” She rubs her forehead breathing deep, “Listen, I’m sorry about last night, I was an asshole. I had a bit too much to drink and misplaced my anger on you guys. I’m going to shoot Chris a text and apologize, too.”

 The midfielder wraps her arms around Alex to hold her close, knowing she’s hurting. She feels her relax into her embrace and she’s never felt so protective.

“It’s okay, everyone experiences those nights, but I’m here for you girl. I hope you understand that.” Her words are pure. Alex closes her eyes and buries her head deeper into her nook. “I know, thank you.”

 “The same goes to you, Toby. You can talk to me about what’s going on with Christen, if you want.” Keeping her face nestled in Tobin’s nook, so she wasn’t able to read Al’s eyes when she said it.

 Letting her comment go unaddressed because Alex was the last person she wanted to discuss Christen with.

 She pulls away just a bit to place her hand under the girls chin and lifts her head up. “I need you to know that you’re safe with me, always. Whatever you need to talk about, I’m always here to listen.”

 She swears she could feel a shudder throughout her body getting lost in her perfect eyes. Everything fades away and they’re the only two people on Earth.

 “Tob’s, I...” Suddenly her phone begins to demand her attention. She steps back holding her eyes and digs into her pocket dropping her look down and she already knows who it is.

 “It’s Servando I should um take this.” With that she turns away to head off to her room.

\---------------

 

She slumps down on the couch, exhausted from the day’s activities.

 “I feel like I should have trained before coming to visit you two. What an intense excursion.” She leans her tired head back on the couch happy to be back to relax after a long day of hiking.

 “You better step up your game, Toby!” Kel says as she jumps into the recliner, kicking off her Nike’s. Alex laughs at her comment and falls next to Tobin on the couch.

 “Hey! I think I did pretty well!” She throws a pillow at the squirrel.

 “You did oooooookay.” Her favorite striker chimes in and slides an elbow into her right side. She turns her attention to Alex.

 “Just okay? I bet I could go another round with you!” Alex’s eyebrows furrow shooting her a glance while smirking. They all erupt in laughter. Kelley jumps up to get some water still mid-laugh.

 “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Attempting to defend her self turning her body towards the beautiful girl at her side, in her tight Nike cutoff and small UNC shorts she stole. Tobin couldn’t get enough of her perfectly toned, tan legs.

 Alex holds her smirk and licks her lips looking down. “Maybe I wanted you to mean it that way.” Lifting up her eyes, she feels numb trying to figure out if she’s just messing with her.

 “Uh-oh am I interrupting the round starting? I think I’m just going to walk away and take shower before we have everyone come over.” Kel chuckles, places down the water walking out of the room.

 “You know I actually want a round with you, but thanks for the water!” She yells behind her. Alex slaps her knee.

 “Hey! Don’t play hit on the squirrel in front of me!” Pouting, she can’t help but think she is the cutest thing she has ever seen.

 “I’m sorry let me avert my play flirting attention to you.”

 Reaching across, she begins to tickle Alex’s side, which sends her into a spasm as she begins to scream, causing her to fall back and lie on the couch. “Noooo no plea...pleaseee no stop!”

 “This is the round I was actually talking about!” Without realizing it, she had placed her self on top of the toned striker who was having a laughing fit and could barely breathe.

 “Pleaaaseee I can’t take it, I surrender you win this round!”

 With that, Tobin released her grip and placed her hands on both sides of the girl’s head. Nudging Alex’s knees and spreading both of her legs to get between them. Staring down only a few inches away, she couldn’t get enough of her soft giggles and warm gaze. Once the laughs died down, they were silent just enjoying one another’s eyes.

 “Hi, Lex” 

 “Hey Tobin” 

 She could feel Alex’s chest rising and falling beneath her, she had never been so close. Seeing her eyes venture to her lips, asking her to make a move.

 Without thinking lowering herself closer to her lips, hovering for a moment before closing the gap. Their lips collided, gently at first finding each other’s rhythm. Once found, it began to intensify. Slipping her warm tongue into Alex’s mouth playing with hers and gently exploring everything she offered. Her breath was shallow once she felt Alex’s hands wrap around her waist pulling her in, deepening the kiss. Her body was on fire when she felt the forwards hands venture under her shirt moving up, gripping her shoulders and clawing down her back. She let out a hiss.

 Tobin needed to satiate her urges and she began to grind her hips into the girl, cooling the heat in her core, but it was only worsened it when she heard a low moan escape into her mouth. Leaning on her left arm, she motioned Alex’s jaw upwards with her right hand granting her access to her neck. Slowly running her tongue from her collarbone up to the striker’s ear and gently biting, “I want you so bad, Lex.” She had never whispered a truer statement. Alex released a deep moan and raised her hips into Tobin’s. They were in perfect unison as Tobin ventured back to place a soft kiss and then separate Alex’s lips with her tongue. She was experiencing so much and needed to pull back for a moment to center her self.

 “Tobin please don’t stop.” Alex moved up to take her bottom lip into her mouth, the bite filled with lust. It was all too much, realizing she was still with Servando and only a few hours ago she was kissing Christen. Tobin suddenly pulled away. She hung her head and tried to speak through her desire.

 “Lex. Fuck.” Is all she could get out on a single short breath, still hovering over her, “I don’t want to stop, but you…” The electric current shooting through her was intense. "And I..."

 Alex brought her hands up cupping her face to look at her. The warmth was welcoming. This is all she ever wanted. She could calm her in seconds.

 “I know.” Alex let out a ragged sigh, barely breathing.

Her eyes were filled with lust and all she wanted to do was satisfy their craving in this moment.

 Again, it had to be ruined. Alex’s phone began to chirp, the designated song for Serv. Tobin could see the moment she was ripped back to reality. She dropped her hands to put on Tobin’s chest and gently pushed upwards. Her heart broke at the pressure, while she moved off of her favorite striker.

 “I’m sorry.” She whispered as she moved off the couch.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m surprised you had energy for 1 v. 1 after our hike Tobs.” Passing the ball back to the midfielder.

“Yeah well I just needed to clear my head a bit. Ya know?”

“Sure but why didn’t we invite Alex?”. Lobbing the ball back to Tobin’s feet.

“Oh because she and I kind of kissed right before I came into your room and dragged you out to play soccer.”

“ Oooooooow! TOBIN!” Kelley screamed after getting hit square in the face with a soccer ball.

“Shit dude I’m so sorry! I thought you were paying attention!”

“I was! I mean WHAT? You what?! Alex??!!” Her eyes grew as her voice began to rise.

“Chill Kelley! I don’t need you yelling my business!” She moves closer to the shorter girl in order to talk at a lower volume.

“Oh what, are you worried the rest of the world will hear me? It’s just us, and this empty field.” She drops the ball, “Oh shit, what about Servando? What about Chri-” Tobin slaps her hand over Kelley’s mouth. 

“Seriously squirrel. You’re not helping me out here.” She releases her hand, slumping down onto the grass to rest her head in her hands.   
“I don’t know what I’m doing, Kel.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Sitting down next to the tan girl. “You’re trying to do two really hot girls.”

Tobin lifts her head from her hands, jerking her head to stare at her friend. Kelley meets her stare and they both erupt in laughter.

“Not cool dude, not cool at all!” Releasing one last chuckle. 

Tobin looks over to Kelley and notices she keeps avoiding her eyes.

“What do you want to say?”

“Me? Oh nothing. Nothing at all Toby. Nothing at all.” Lowering her head hiding a smirk.

“Kelley tell me right now.” She commands punching her in the arm.

“Ooouch! Okay FINE. I um, well you see what happened was…Christen told me that she liked you and that she wanted to make a move on you the other night, but made me swear to not tell you and that she is confused about her feelings for you but really really really likes you and again in case you didn’t hear me, she made me swear that I wouldn’t tell you. K great I’m going to pack up or stuff so we can head back.” She blurts out and quickly tries to jump up, but Tobin grabs her bicep and pulls her back down. 

“Squirrel, down.”

“I’m sooorrryyy dude I wanted to tell you so badly, but she seemed so confused and excited I couldn’t do that to her.” 

Tobin lets out a sigh followed by a laugh. “You’re a good friend Kelley, I’m not mad. It’s actually totally sweet that she’s into me, not going to lie. I just didn’t expect to feel what I felt when we kissed. It was really hot at first, but then it was warm and caring. Her eyes made me feel like I was at home, protected. Like she was mine and I, hers. Took me by surprise.”

“Okay Shakespeare. And Alex?”

“Alex.” She stares out. “Alex is Alex. I’ve had feelings for that girl for what seems like an eternity. Her touch, her eyes, her lips are everything I've been craving and for those few brief moments I was whole. Finally getting the opportunity to be close to her like that was epic. Fireworks in my chest epic, but mid kiss I thought about Christen.”

“Oh my Tobito.”

“Ugh this is mess, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah man, it’s pretty messy. What are you guna do?”

“I plan on heading back with you, showering and staying in my room watching movies. It’ll give me some time away from both of them to chill out and think.”

She rests her freckled cheek on Tobin’s shoulder looking up at her with sympathetic eyes. “Well I wish I knew that before we made plans with Ali, Ashlyn, Press and Alex to go dancing tonight.” She winces preparing herself for Tobin’s reaction.

“We. What do you mean we?” Nudging the girl off her shoulder to meet her eyes.

“Tobs we are a unit here! Wherever I go, you go! Thick as thieves! Amigos! Two peas in a-”

“DUDE! Please stop talking! I’m not going! I can’t go! UGH.” Throwing herself on her back, staring up at the sky. Taking a few deep breaths, “You’re actually the worst, you know that?”

“So that means you love me and you’re coming, right Toby?” Poking her stomach.

“Yeah I have to because if I don’t everyone will think something is up, right?”

“Right, we can’t have people thinking that you’re screwing around with our two star forwards.”

“Kelley.”

“Right, stop talking. Loud and clear Tobs.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are getting to ready to go out and also waiting for Ash, Ali and Christen to come over. Enjoy :)

“Kelley you’ve been showering forever! Come on get out!” Tobin yelled to Kelley through the door.

“Tobs I’m not in the shower!” Her voice came from down the hall.

“Shit.” 

Before she could walk away Alex opened the bathroom door with only a small towel wrapped around her. Tobin froze allowing her eyes to briefly wander over her wet body. Her hair loose draped over her right shoulder, her muscular arms knotting the top of the towel to keep it secure. It hugged her tightly not leaving much to Tobin’s imagination and she was grateful. She didn’t realize that she was biting her lip while taking in the striker wishing she could push her back into the shower and make her wet in a different way.

“Tobin, are you okay?” Her raspy voice turned her on even more.

Tobin’s eyes jumped up alarmed. “No. What. Yes. Sorry I was expecting Kelley to walk out, not you.”

Tobin tried to hold eye contact fighting the urge to take in the beautiful girl standing in front of her with only a small cloth in the way of her perfect body. Alex’s eyes burned into her with an intensity neither could ignore, both clearly thinking about what happened that morning. The tension was palpable. 

“Um so we should probably talk about what happened before, maybe after you get dressed?” She said weakly, trying to control her breath and body.

“Honestly Tobs I was hoping maybe we could ignore it. Lets just go out, have fun and enjoy ourselves.” Gripping her towel tighter.

“Ignore it? Lex this isn’t something I can easily ignore and I know you can’t either. We kissed.” She raises her voice just a bit.

Alex grabs her by the shirt and pulls her into the steamy bathroom, “Shhhh Tobin I don’t want Kelley hearing, this isn’t something I want people knowing about.” 

Reaching past her to close the door Tobin took in her scent, teetering on edge. She could barely control herself. Alex took a step back.

“Listen, Serv and I have been having a rough time lately and I’ve been confused about it, but after you kissed me and he called, we spoke about our fight and things are okay now. I’m not going to tell him about what happened and I want to move on from it.”

Tobin’s eyes narrowed taking an aggressive step towards her, “I kissed you. You’re joking right? It takes two people to have a heated kiss, Lex. From what I remember you begged me not to stop, then bit my fucking lip.” One more step forward. “Whatever he said to you on the phone clearly clouded your judgement and I know based from our kiss that you want me. So don’t stand there and tell me you want to move on from this because we both know that’s bullshit.” 

Alex’s eyes are wide She stands there frozen with chills.

Tobin grabs her hips moving only inches away from her lips, “Tell me Lex. Tell me you don’t want to close this gap and feel my tongue in your mouth again.” She could barely get those words out. Everything was spinning.

“Tobin.” Alex whimpers. Her breath is shallow her blue eyes filled with desire. 

“Alex. Wrap your arms around my neck.” She ghosts over the girl’s lips.

She slowly complies, bringing her arms up. With on hand gripping the back of her neck and the other, slipping her fingers in her hair. 

Tobin had no idea where her newfound assertiveness was coming from, but she nervously enjoyed every second. 

“Good. Now, do what we both know you want to do.” She whispered over her perfect lips, which began to part.

Alex slowly closed the small gap, lightly taking on Tobin’s soft lips. A fire spread throughout both of their bodies as Tobin pulled her closer, wrapping her hands around her back. The forward separated Tobin’s lips with her tongue desperately searching for hers, nails digging into her neck. Pushing the girl into the wall causing Tobin to hiss, “What’s wrong?” Meeting her lips again, “Did that hurt, Toby?” Tobin groaned dropping her hands to the bottom of the towel sliding it up just a bit, lightly gripping the back of Alex’s toned, bare thighs. She heard the girl’s breath catch in her throat as her hands began to venture upwards.

Tobin could feel her own heat between her legs. She knew she wanted to take all of Alex in that moment, but they were suddenly interrupted by a commotion in the apartment.

\-----“ASHLYN! ALI! YEESSSSS!!!!!!!” Kelley screamed. 

Alex pulled away, her eyes still closed. Tobin felt her body shivering.

“Fuck. They’re here.” Tobin stated, resting her forehead on Alex’s. 

\-----“Kel so good to see you!” Both girls rejoiced. “Where are our other two favorite people?”

 

“Tobin, you have to get out! They can’t know!” Neither of them dropping their hands, Tobin only pulled her back in for another kiss.

“Tell me you want me, Lex. Tell me and I’ll leave.”

“Tobin please stop, this is all too fucking much.” Alex panted. “Servando. Christen. What are we doing?”

 

\-----“I think Alex is in the shower and I have no idea where Toby is.” 

 

“Tobin please!”

“Say it.”

“No. We can’t do this Tobin. It’s not right.” Alex released her grasp backing up. Looking at the door and then back to Tobin with pleading eyes.

“Please Tobs. Please. I feel like my heart is going to explode.”

The front door opens.

\------“Christen! I’m so excited to see you!!!” They could hear Ashlyn and Ali rejoicing. 

That hit Tobin harder than she expected and Alex noticed. She moved close to Alex, cupping her face staring into her beautiful blue eyes, dropping her hands and moved towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next?? I don't even know haha ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is right before they head out to the club. Club time will happen next chapter :)

Tobin slipped out of the bathroom, sneaking to her room. Before closing the door she yelled, “I’ll be right out girls! I’m half dressed, almost done getting ready!”

“Well hurry up Toby!” Ash yelled back.

She slumped down onto her bed releasing a deep sigh. Desperately needing a couple minutes to come down from her high to process everything going on. Feeling the anxiety in her chest only rise and experiencing pain when she thought about Alex asking to ignore everything. Wanting to stay with Servando, but still kissing her. Wishing she didn’t have to go out, instead burying her self in blankets ignoring the world. She felt exhausted placing her head on the pillow her eyes began to close.

“Tooooby. Wake up my little Tobster!” She felt hands wrap around her waist, missing the voice that hit her ears. She rolls over to meet Ashlyn’s warm eyes.

“Getting ready? I didn’t know napping was a part of getting ready dude.” She joked unwrapping her arms to stand back up.

“Ash!” She jumped up to give her a big hug. “Dude I’ve missed you so much!” She looks up to see Ali standing in the doorway. “Ali get your ass over here!” She greets the defender in the same fashion.

Placing her hands on their shoulders, “Sorry, how long was I out for?”

“Only like twenty minutes. We came in earlier, but decided to let you sleep a bit longer because we looooove you Toby.” Ali joked. 

“Now that you’re up though…seriously get ready!” Ash gave her a light shove.

Tobin brought them back in for another hug. “Okay okay I’m getting changed so get out unless you want to get to know me better.” Winking at the two girls.

“Yah gross. We’re guna go retrieve Alex.” With that they walked out.

She slipped on her black skinny jeans, a tight white tee and her favorite black snap back. 

Putting her hand on the doorknob she took a deep breath, bracing herself. Walking towards the voices in the living room, her heart began to pound.

“Tobin!” Christens voice rang through her heart. Running over jumping into the strong midfielders arms. She couldn’t help but smile as the girl nestled into her. Her heart slowed followed by her breathing. Feeling her warm skin against hers, taking in the scent of her hair she was intoxicating. 

Christen pulled back, cupping Tobin’s face she moved in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Hey,” she smiled. 

Tobin felt that same shock pulse through her once again.

“Hello Ms. Press,” Tobin melted into her eyes that seemed greener tonight.

“I missed you, Tobs,” rubbing her cheek. 

Again, she began to feel nervous. Not ready to have anything serious with the girl she dropped her eyes then realizing everyone must be watching them, she released her grasp. Looking around the beautiful brunette to cautiously face the other girls. 

“We already know.” Ashlyn said with a smirk, looking at Kelley and winking.

“Thanks Kel.”

“What? You guys are adorable and they were going to notice within two seconds anyway. SO you’re welcome.”

Everyone laughed except for Alex. Who was staring at Tobin, arms folded with pain written all over her face. Press wrapped her hands around her waist and watched Alex immediately avert her eyes. The striker looked gorgeous in a simple tight black dress, highlighting all of her muscles. She was definitely going to have to focus on controlling herself tonight. 

She felt Chris peck her cheek to pull her attention back to her, which Tobin was grateful for. Her eyes wandered over Christens body noticing the midnight blue sleeveless dress accompanied by her black heels. She thought maybe it wouldn’t be too hard controlling her self around Alex. Press brought her A-game. 

The other girls began gathering everything to get ready and head out.

“Christen, you look beautiful tonight. I mean you always look beautiful it’s not just tonight. You’re always beautiful. Um yeah.”

Press wrapped her hands around her neck, “Am I making you nervous Toby?” A devilish smirk developed.

Sighing she couldn’t help but enjoy everything about this girl. “Yes. Absolutely.”   
Placing her hands on the fit girls hips she pulled her in for another kiss, which began to intensify when she felt Christens tongue enter her mouth. 

The forward pulled back then moving towards Tobin’s ear, “I’m excited about having ‘fun’ with you tonight.” She gently sucked on her neck, placing a soft kiss to cool the sting.

Tobin’s mouth hung open letting out a small moan she could feel her eyes glazing over with desire, but Alex entered her mind pulling her back.

“Alright love birds! Could we please get this show on the road?” Kel placed her arms around the two girls.

“Thanks for grabbing them Kel. I didn’t want to catch the love bug from those two.” Ashlyn joked which received a slap on the arm from Ali.

“Just kidding princess!” She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

“Where did Alex go?” Kelley asked when looking around the room.

“I’ll grab her, you guys get out to the car before we end up not even going.” Tobin scoffed.

Walking throughout the apartment looking into every room, finally she ended up in Alex’s room. Peeking her head in she saw the girl standing with both palms on her desk, head hung low and eyes closed. 

“Lex?” She noticed the girl cringe.

“What do you want Tobin,” head still hanging.

“Everyone is in the car, came to get you,” moving closer.

She jerked her head up staring at Tobin, “I’m ready, let’s go.”

She goes to walk past Tobin who catches her hand pulling her to face her blue eyes. 

“Tobin! Just stop!” She jerks her hand away. “I told you I don’t want to talk about it anymore! I’m with Servando and you’re with Christen, that’s it!”

Tobin’s jaw clenches. Alex notices the pain she just administered to the girl.

Her blue eyes soften, “Tobin I’m sorry. I…” 

She interrupts, “No, Alex you’re right. We shouldn't do this anymore. I felt too guilty kissing Christen knowing I felt your lips shortly before hers. This isn’t okay. I just need you to know that I’m confused about everything, but I’m sure about much I care about you. I only want you to be happy and if Servando is your happiness, then I’m happy for you two.” She takes Alex’s hand and squeezes it sending her a reassuring look even though her heart had broken seconds ago.

Tobin took in Alex’s eyes and watched as they began to well up. 

"Serv and I..." she looked sad and stopped as another thought entered her mind. Weakly asking, “Do you love Christen?” 

“Lex.” She feels a tear leave her eye and quickly wipes it away, “I told you I’m just a big ball confusion right now, but I care about her very much.” Forcing a small smile.

“Why did you kiss me then?” She sensed jealousy in her voice. “Why even put me through this Tobin?”

Her eyebrows furrow, “We aren’t doing this again. Remember you kissed me, too. You’re accountable for your own actions.” Feeling anger rise.

“You made me cheat on Servando!” She pulled back her hand and spits that sentence out with rage. 

The words slammed into her chest. She never realized how many time’s Alex was capable of breaking her heart. She became infuriated.

“You know what, Alex? Go ahead and keep ignoring your feelings for me, keep blaming me for everything and keep pretending you’re just a pitiful victim. Whatever bullshit helps you feel better. I know you want me. I know you don't love Servando, but keep pretending. I’m fucking done.” With that she walks past Alex without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the shhippppsss mwa hahahaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the club scene. I think it will satisfy both Preath and Talex shippers.

Walking into the club she could already feel the music pouncing off her skin. Looking behind her to the girls she opened her mouth, bopping her head and shooting a big smile. She wanted the conversation she just had with Alex to disappear, she wanted a drink and to have fun. She was ready to have fun with Christen, who was walking with Ali.

 Slinging her arm around Ashlyn, “Dude this place is packed!” The strobe lights playing different colors on her taller friends face, “I know I don’t dance, but damn this music is too good to ignore.”

 “Am I hearing stone hips Tobin Heath saying she wants to dance?”

 “I feel the music in muh bones Ash!” She said with a chuckle.

 “Better grab your chick then.”

 “Yeah same goes to you, killer.”

 Turning around they wait for the other girls to catch up. She notices Alex with Kelley looking around with a smile until she meets her eyes. An intense fire sores through her, but she immediately directs her gaze towards Christen.

 Moving towards the girl she slips her hand through hers.

 “Well hey there, cutie.” Christen coos moving in closer.

 “I’m going to grab a drink, do you want one?”

 “You’re going to fight through the crowd and get me a drink? Chivalry isn’t dead!” She flashed her perfect smile, which makes Tobin melt.

 “Anything for you, beautiful.” She cups the back of her neck to bring her in for a small kiss not realizing how much she missed her warm lips. Sensing Alex’s eyes on her.

 “Stop being cute, I’m going to hurl!” Ash yells at them.

 “Where’s my drink offer, babe?” Ali pouts.

 “You’re making me look bad, Heath.”

 “Don’t be jealous, Ash! I’ll have vodka club.”

 Ashlyn got the other drink orders, proceeding to fight their way to the bar as the girls went to the find a seat before hitting the dance floor.

 Saddling up to the bar waiting for the bartenders attention.

 “So are you going to tell me why if Morgan’s eyes were weapons, you’d be dead by now?”

 Tobin scoffed, “Your guess is as good as mine.”

 “I call lies. I can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Spill.”

 The bartender walks over and they place their drink order.

 “I don’t want anyone knowing, Ash. It’s a mess. You’re pretty observant so I’m sure you could figure it out.”

 “So you guys…”

 “Kissed. All we did was kiss and she wants to be with Servando. I’m happy doing whatever I’m doing with Christen and that’s that.”

 “You’re a bad liar. Ali and I can see how much you two care about each other, but it’s your life girl and your secret is safe with me. As stupid as it sounds, you know who has your heart at the end of the day.”

 The bartender comes back, drinks in hand.

 Tobin faces Ashlyn, “My heart is a little confused so why don’t we just drink and dance, but thank you for the pep talk and understanding…and not bugging out.”

 “I love all three of you, so whatever happens I support it.”

 “Thanks Ash, that means a lot to me.”

 “Don’t try and make out with me Heath. I’m a taken woman.” Punching the middy in the shoulder.

 “You’re an ass, lets go already!”

 

They begin to make their way to the girls. Seeing Christen throwing her head back at what Kelley had said. She slid her fingers through her hair flipping it over her toned shoulder, her smile shining brighter than anything the girl had ever seen.

 “That’s yours girl, go get it.” She sends a look to Ashlyn and smiles.

 “Ladies! Your loyal servants are back with the drinks!” Ali slaps Ashlyn in the arm and laughs.

 Tobin sits next to Christen handing her the drink receiving a thank you.

 “Okay girls, I want to make a toast.”

 “I love toasts! Just speak up, mumbles.” Kelley elbows Ali in the side.

 “Ha-ha very funny Kel. I want to say that I’m so happy we are all together before camp starts. I love all of you and um yeah let’s have a shit ton of fun tonight!!!”

 The girls all erupt and clink their glasses. After a few more minutes and some shots supplied by Alex everyone heads to the dance floor feeling warmer and looser.

 They all pair off staying close to one another.

 Christen immediately pulled her closer sliding her hands behind her neck.

 She wrapped she arms around the forwards waist feeling them slowly sway side to side.

 Press moved to her ear, “Don’t take your hands off me tonight Tobs.” She sent chills down her spine.

 “I wouldn’t dare.” Laying a bite on her neck and sucking on her skin. She could feel Christens moan vibrate on her throat. She felt the forwards hands reach back to where she was gripping her hips, grabbing her wrists and bringing the midfielders hands down to her ass.

Tobin’s breath caught, “Press you don’t know what you’re doing to me right now.”

 Slipping her hands into her hair, “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

 Tobin thought she was going to bite through her own lip trying to control her urge.

“Fuck.”

 “Do you like what you feel, Tobs?” Taking the girls earlobe into her mouth.

 “Yeessss I want to feel more of you.” She could barely breathe.

 “Well I’m all yours.”

 Tobin felt like she could take Christen on the floor right there, her head was spinning.

She lifted her drunk, hazy eyes and met with Alex’s filled with fire. She couldn’t help but enjoy sensing the blue-eyed girls jealousy. Holding her stare she gripped Christens ass tilting her head placing her tongue on the girls neck and slowly sliding up to her ear taking it in her mouth for a small bite. She thought Alex was going to explode, turning her back on Tobin to continue dancing with Kelley.

 Any other day the middy would never have done it, but she was furious with how Alex was handling everything that happened and she was a bit drunk with a beautiful girl all over her.

 After a few more sweaty minutes the girls regrouped at the table for another round.

 Placing her hand on Christens thigh she sweetly whispered, “I’m having a good time with you Pressy.”

 The girl smiled back moving in to place a soft kiss on her lips, pulling back an inch or so to take in the midfielder’s warm eyes. “I didn’t know you had moves, Heath. You lead me to believe you were as stiff as a board.” Cupping her face, laying another small kiss.

 “Oh well I think what it _actually_ is, is that I have a pretty girl who just makes me look good.” Gently rubbing the forwards thigh sending her a wink.

 “You’re a smooth talker, too. I’m learning so many new things about you.”

 “It may be the alcohol.”

 They both laughed, she enjoyed watching as her beautiful eyes squinted and her smile spread. Tobin raised her arm to wrap around the forward, Christen leaned her head on the girl’s strong shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling while nestling into her. The middy placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead, holding her enjoying the warmth spreading throughout her body.

 Ali came back with another round of shots.

 "Down the hatch, ladies!” Kelley said drunkenly.

 Tobin downed another one and excused her self to the bathroom. Standing up she felt a tug on the back of her shirt and the forward’s hands twisting her around. Christen held her hips, “Come back soon.” She took Tobin’s bottom lip into her mouth, lightly sucking. Followed by a soft kiss to cool the bite. “I already miss you Tobs.”

 She didn’t have words for the feelings she knew were developing for the sweet girl standing in front of her. Holding her eyes, smiling she brought her hand to stroke her soft cheek this time not ruining the moment, “I’ll always come back for you.”

 

Once online, cursing the fact that it’s a single person bathroom and every girl was a makeup artist touching up and taking forever. She noticed how drunk she actually is, swaying trying to keep her balance, the booze was hitting her hard. Finally she was in, once done she went to open the door and Alex slipped in pushing Tobin back inside. She closed the door on all the yells from the other girls on line.

 “Alex what are you doing?” She slurred.

 “You know you really don’t have to shove it in my face Tobin.”

 She could smell the tequila on her breath.

 “Oh here we go.” She scoffed, “ _Tobin I want to forget all of this. I’m with Servando, you’re with Christen.”_ Teasing Alex Morgan was not the smartest thing she has ever done.

 Next thing she knew Alex had her arms pinned up against the cool tiled wall, her beautiful blue eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

 “Tease me one more time, Heath.” She dared through gritted teeth, gripping Tobin’s wrist tighter.

 The walls were spinning, “Or what? Hm? You’re going to freak out, call your boyfriend and blame me for everything again?” She was bold with alcohol in her system, slowly realizing how close she was to the striker’s pink lips feeling her shallow breaths against her own chest.

 Her blue eyes darkened, “Fuck you.”

 “Yeah, we both know you desperately want to. Too bad Christen is going to beat you to it.”

 Alex crashed her lips into Tobin’s, not allowing her to have any control. Her warm tongue didn’t wait demanding to get in, taking everything she had to offer. Tobin tried moving her arms, but Alex slammed them back into the wall. She let out a small grunt.

 “That was your fault, too.” Meeting her lips again, her teeth biting down hard on Tobin’s bottom lip receiving a hiss from the girl.

 Tobin had enough, ripping her hands down she gripped Alex’s ass lifting her up to place her on the counter. Her forceful hands ripping the girls dress up while Alex wrapped her legs around her hips, simultaneously digging her nails into her strong back.

 Tobin’s hand traced inside the strikers thighs moving upwards towards her core, with the other pulling her hips into her.

 She was about to enter the girl, but suddenly she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind Alex, her eyes bloodshot barely opened. The words came back into her mind, _I’ll always come back for you._

 Stopping, “Alex ,I...”

 “I think I'm in love you Tobin.” The striker’s eyes filled with shock once she said it.

 “Wh…what? Did you just…” Taking a step back, her body felt numb almost falling over herself, her hand landing on the wall behind her for stability.

 “Oh my god.” Alex brought her hands over her mouth as if to try and put the words back in.

 They both just stared at one another.

 “I what don’t know.” Her raspy voice whispered.

 “Lex that wasn’t a sentence.” Staring in disbelief. She suddenly wanted to run. Everything was hitting her like a truck. Alex, Christen and the alcohol. She felt sick.

 Alex slowly lowered her self off the counter.

 “Okay um we are really drunk Alex. This just happened. You just said that. I don’t know what to do right now.”

 The noise that had been drained out suddenly filled the bathroom. Angry girls were banging on the door yelling for them to get out.

 “We should get out of here, no?” Alex asked frantically trying to avoid her eyes, pushing her dress down.

 “Lex you just…” The banging continues. 

 “I know, I know what I said." Not wanting the words to come to life again. "Please. we should go. I promise we’ll talk about this. I won’t shut you out again.” She placed her hand to cup her cheek. The walls felt like they were closing in, she knew she wanted to get out of there just as bad as Alex.

Tobin felt like she was going to pass out when she felt her lips meet hers again. This time with more meaning, more…love behind it. If she thought she was confused before, she was really screwed now.

 “Promise?”

 “I promise.” Her perfect lips sent her a reassuring smile.

 

For once she felt she could believe her words, she felt safe but knew it would be short lived once she saw Christen.

 Christen Press, the girl that just stopped her from having sex with Alex Morgan who just confessed that she thinks she's in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her heart! HER HEART!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'll finish the club scene soon :)

She moved through the line of drunk girls too fast, her head was spinning and she ran right into Ashlyn.

"Whoa there speedy! Watch where you're going," Ashlyn looked her over, "Dude, you look like you just lost the World Cup. What's wrong??" Her eyes moved past the midfielder seeing Alex quickly move through the crowd with the same expression. 

"Tobin. Did you ju..."

"She burst through the door we kissed I thought about Press she said she thinks she's in love with me we both freaked and holy shit Ashlyn I'm going to hell what am I doing with my.."

"TOBS!" Ashlyn gripped her shoulders centering her stare on her, "Slow down, take a deep breath before you pass out."

She wrapped her hands around the blonde girls wrists for support, sighing grateful for her friend. She could feel her chest tightening as she re-played the events in her head.

Ali pounced on Ashlyn's back, "Giiiirrrlsssss why are we not dancing!" Noticing Tobin's expression. "Whoa Tobs you look like you just lost the World Cup," dropping off the tall girls back standing at their sides,"What's going on?"

"Nothing," they both chimed in unison looking down.

"Honestly, you're both horrendous liars. Tell me or else I'm never going to kiss you again, Ash."

The goalkeeper looked at her beautiful girlfriend in shock then to Tobin, mouthing sorry.

"Don't you..."

"Tobin kissed Alex in the bathroom, but Tobin thought about Christen and then Alex said she thinks she's in love with her," she blurts out.

"DUDE!" She gave the girl a shove before Ali let out the biggest gasp.

"What?! I like kissing her, plus it's Ali. I'm contractually obligated to tell her everything."

"I guess that's true."

"NO WAY," she finally spoke. Her eyes were huge as they went from Ashlyn to the tan girl, mouth hanging open. 

"Ash how long have you known?" Looking at her girlfriend with an angry stare.

"Babe I just found out, I swear."

"Yeah I told her tonight and she told me she supports me," Tobin slurred drunkenly.

"You support this, Ashlyn Harris?" Placing her hands on her hips, "Tobin kissing Christen and then messing around with Alex minutes later, clearly looking like she's going to pass out from the guilt. Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have helped her through this sooner!"

Ashlyn put her hand over her heart. "You said my full name," taking a step back, "I swear I just found out and I didn't say I support  _that_."  She turned towards Tobin, "I don't want to make you feel bad, but I want my girlfriend to still love me so I'm going to keep it real with you dude. When I said I support anything you do, I didn't mean make out with Alex in the bathroom while Christen is out here gushing about you. With that being said, what's done is done and right now you're both drunk so let's just cut the drinks, focus on getting through the rest of the night together."

Tobin lowered her head feeling guilty for pulling her good friends into her mess, "I'm sorry."

"Awww come here." Ali wrapped her arms around her pulling her in for a tight hug. Ash following suit, putting her arms around both girls,"I thought you didn't like hugs, princess."

"She looks like a lost, sick puppy. I can't help myself." They heard Tobin chuckle, which they were hoping for.

"Everything will be okay, we are both here for you and we both support you figuring this out," pulling away from the hug staring sympathetically at her, "Sorry, but you look like shit right now."

Ali dug through her purse grabbing cover up.

"Babe she needs support not makeup."

Ali scoffed,"Same thing." Picking up Tobin's face she dabbed the makeup under her eyes, touching her up a bit, "Good as new!"

"Kind of," Ash said making a face receiving a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

Rubbing the back of her neck, "Thanks Kriegs. Thanks Ash. You two are the breast. Best. Shit sorry I really need to sober up."

They all laughed, relieving the tension hanging over them.

Kelley slammed into all of them,"Yooooooooo my homies! What are you laughing about?"

"You. We are laughing about you squirrel."

"Ha Ha you're hilarious blondie," turning towards Ali, "You actually like this person?" 

Ashlyn grabbed the girl into a headlock," Take it back squirrel!"

"Never!" She yelled while beginning to pinch her sides as hard as she could.

"Ow you little," wiggling her body away from her hands.

"Ali get your beast off me!"

"Ash let go of her now," giving her girlfriend a serious look.

She released her grasp standing straight up. Kelley took this chance to jab her in the stomach and Ashlyn released a grunt motioning to grab the smaller girl again.

"Stop it Harris!" Ali grabbed her by the hips.

"But she..." Ali placed her lips on hers to cut her off and end the playful fight.

Tobin enjoyed the interaction between her friends, but suddenly realized she hadn't seen Christen or Alex in a few minutes.

"Where's Christen?" Tobin interrupted, looking at Kelley nervously.

"Aw our little Toby is worrying about her girl! They grow up so fast," pinching her cheek. The middy didn't crack a smile and Kelley took notice of red eyes, "What did you do Tobin?"

"Too bad your makeup didn't fix her eyeballs, princess."

"Am I really  _that_ easy to read?"

"Yes," all three said at the same time, making her crack the smile Kelley was looking for.

"You kissed her again, didn't you?"

"You knew?" Ali looked at Kel.

"Of course I knew. I'm Kelley O'hara!"

"Kelley focus! Where is Christen?" 

The shorter girl turned around, "She's..." searching the bar, "Oh shit."

"What, you see her?" Ali asked.

Snapping back to face her teammates,"Okay I don't want to alarm anyone," slowly backing up towards the bar,"But we need to go over there NOW."

The girls all looked past Kelley and saw Alex looking frustrated talking with Christen and Servando.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :))))


	9. Chapter 9

"Why is he here?" Ashlyn looked back at the girls with a confused look while cutting through the crowd.

"I don't know! Alex didn't invite him." Ali responded.

"Probably because she wanted to maul Tobin's face again." Kelley yelled turning towards the tan girl, grabbing her hand to not lose her.

They finally reached the trio, Tobin immediately took notice of Christen's uncomfortable expression which in turn unsettled her. Entwining their fingers she caught her shocked green eyes, giving her a reassuring look, "I'm here." 

"So you just show up acting crazy because you _think_ you heard something, Serv?" Alex threw up her hands, rolling her eyes at him.

The other girls now looking towards Christen to fill them in.

"Honestly Alex there was a lot of noise then it was quiet, muffled, but it sounded like you were hooking up with someone." He took a step closer noticing the other girls listening and began to talk at a lower volume.

Alex eyes flicked towards Tobin, who had suddenly lost the ability to breathe, and back to her boyfriend. Tobin turned her attention to the other three girls who were already staring at her in shock.

With the arguing couples back to them, Christen motioned to the girls to come closer. Squeezing Tobin's hand to grab her attention too, "Alex came over to the bar she looked frazzled, I tried to get out what was going on, but she would barely look at me. I told her that whatever was upsetting her she could talk to me and I would listen."

Stopping, looking past the intrigued girls to keep an eye on the fighting couple, "So she looked at me with what seemed like tears in her eyes, gave me a huge hug and kept saying how much she loves me and that she's sorry. Before I could ask anything else Servando and one of his friends barged in on us and started accusing her of cheating!"

Tobin felt nauseous, she felt Ali's hand settle on her lower back to show support. Glancing into her warm brown eyes sending her a grateful look.

"Why does he think she's cheating?" Kelley leaned in yelling over the music.

"Apparently Alex must have accidentally dialed his number. So when he picked up he heard a bunch of noises and from what he's saying, it sounded like she was with someone. I tried to interject and then he screamed at me to stay out of their business and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I just stood here frozen praying you guys would come over because I didn't want to leave her alone with him."

"He yelled at you? Did he put his hands on you?" Tobin felt rage climb up her throat, gripping her hand tighter.

Christen sent her a sweet look,"No Tobs he didn't touch me." Stroking her hand with her thumb.

"I'm NOT going with you!" Alex's voice bellowed over the music causing the girls to look over.

He had her by the wrist.

Tobin's anger bubbled over, screaming, "Get your hands off her!"

The goalkeeper jumped behind Alex gripping her by the waist, Tobin threw herself between the two breaking his grasp, facing him and placing her protective arms behind her to hold Alex, too. She saw Christen moving to place her hand on his elbow to pull him back, he jerked his arm up and it looked like he elbowed her in the face.

"HEY!" Tobin yelled releasing her hands from Alex, she couldn't control herself. He had hurt Alex and now Christen. Heat filling her body as she leapt towards him. Placing her hands on his collar she pulled him in and landed a hard head butt, blood spurt from his nose. His body dropped to the floor, but she still had a handful of his shirt in her left hand. Pulling him up a bit, with her right she wound up and punched him square in the jaw. He collapsed. 

She jumped over his unconscious body towards Christen, cupping her face, "Did he get you? Are you hurt? Where did he hit you?" Her eyes frantically searching her perfect face for any marks.

Christen grabbed her hands, "Tobin Tobin he didn't touch me, I moved back he didn't get me. Calm down."

Their eyes met, steadying her breathing once the sense of relief came over her, knowing she was okay. She didn't know what else to do but press their lips together feeling the intensity even though it was a soft kiss. Pulling back, placing her forehead on the forwards with her eyes closed, "Please don't jump in on any fights, like ever again Press. That just scared the shit out of me." 

" _You_ were scared? Tobin your knuckles are bleeding from punching someone in the face! Don't ever do that again! You could've gotten really hurt." 

She saw the worry fill her beautiful green eyes, "I'm sorry I thought he hit you. I didn't know what else to do."

Christen leaned back to grab a napkin form the bar to place it on her hand, "It's okay. How's your head?" Reaching up to place her fingers to feel for a bump.

Hissing when she felt the girl make contact, "Heads are harder than soccer balls." Wincing with a smirk.

"Oh my little body guard." Kissing her on the cheek, "We should get ice on that."

Her warm lips made her face flush, but their attention was pulled.

"Fuck you Servando!" They heard Alex scream through her tears as his friend picked him up walking him out of the club.

"We're done Alex!" He managed to get out through his groans before disappearing into the crowd of people that now were surrounding them.

"Hey hard hat!" Ashlyn yelled towards Tobin moving in her direction, holding onto Ali and Alex. "We need to go like noooooww."

"Who's driving?" Ali said in a panicked slur. "We're all drunk, this was not well thought out."

The girls huddled together trying to figure out the next move.

Tobin touched Alex's arm leaning in to whisper, "Are you okay?"

Pulling back to meet her eyes her attention was taken away. The biggest bouncer she had ever seen placed his large rough hand on Kelley's shoulder, pulling her back. Suddenly another hand appeared gripping his wrist twisting it off the small girl.

"Touch her again and you go home with no arm tonight." 

"HOPE?!?" The girls yelled in unison, shocked as the intimidating goalkeeper, with her other hand, gently grabbed Kelley's hip to move her back with the others.

Kelley smiled at the girls,"I text her," taking a deep breath, "And she came."

Her severe blue eyes penetrated the bouncers as she moved herself between the girls and the security team, facing the men, still bending the main bouncers wrist. Pulling him along like he was a dog on a leash.

"Two options here gentlemen," looking at each intently, "One, you try to remove these girls and I promise big boy here will end up in the hospital." She bent it more causing him to bellow out in pain. "Or two,"  tilting her head and smiling, "Two isn't as fun as option one for me, but it's a better ending. You let me and the rest of these girls walk out of the club, go home and enjoy the rest of our night. You save your friends wrist and I save my friends from getting in trouble. It's a win win, no brainer."

Everyone's jaws dropped. 

\--

Hope's Durango pulled in front of the club. Kelley hopped into the front seat, Ali and Ashlyn sat in the middle row and Tobin sat in the back between Alex and Christen. Christen on her left and Alex on her right. 

 

"Hope that was EPIC," her fellow goalkeeper reached up to slap her on the shoulder.

"Yeah we owe you big time!," The rest of the girls chimed in.

"Thank Kelley for texting me or else you guys would have been in deep with Jill."

She began to drive home, the girls talking amongst themselves.

"In all seriousness, Hope thank you for saving me from that ogre of a man." Kelley placed her hand on the girls thigh, feeling her muscles react under her touch. 

"I'm glad you text me, Kel. I don't mind saving you," smiling, sending a quick glance her way.

Kelley looked towards the girls then back to her favorite goalkeeper,"It was um kind of hot how you handled the situation." Rubbing small circles on the inside of her thigh. She saw her strong jaw clench as she took a sharp breath.

Hope put her hand on top of the smaller girls,"You're a little drunk. Why don't we discuss that tomorrow?" Looking at her and smirking.

"Okay fiiiiiiine, you win! I may not be as courageous tomorrow, but fiiiiiiiiine," the freckled girl huffed.

"You're cute. Annoying but cute, O'hara." 

\--

Alex was quiet, staring out the window until Ash reached back to grab her knee,"Hey listen don't think about him tonight. We're guna get back to your place definitely drink some water and get some good rest. It's been a long night, we all need to shut off our brains. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Looking at the blonde,"You're right, you're always right." Smiling,"It's been a really really long night and I'm sorry for pulling you guys into this mess, but thank you for being there." 

"No need to apologize, we're all here for one another. On the field...off the field...punching people in the face...dealing with screaming boyfriends...breaking bouncers wrist. One big happy supportive family." Ali's words caused everyone to laugh.

Turning back to her girlfriend,"Now stop moving and support my head so I can close my eyes for a bit." 

"Everyone quiet down, my princess needs to sleep!" Ashlyn said jokingly. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Press turned towards Tobin, "Could I borrow your shoulder?"

She looked towards the forward with a warm smile,"Of course, let me just prep it for you." Pretending to wipe it off and shine it for the girl,"Perfect, ready for you!" 

Christen giggled placing her head on her shoulder wrapping her arms around Tobin's strong bicep, looking up pushing out her lips asking for hers. The middy moved down to give her a small kiss. A warm sensation spreading throughout her skin as the girl nestled in and closed her eyes. It only took a few minutes until she felt her breath evening out, slowing down and the girl had finally fallen asleep. Protectively placing her hand on the girls thigh, gently rubbing circles with her thumb.

"Tobin." A raspy whisper pulled her away from Christen. 

Turning towards Alex, leaning her cheek on the head rest, "Hey, how are you holding up?" Trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

Her blue eyes held hers for a moment, "I'm okay, I'll be okay. Thank you for getting between us Toby."

"It's no biggie, Lex. I'd do it again for you in a heart beat."

"Maybe not anytime soon though," reaching up she traced the welt on the midfielders head.

Tobin didn't move just staring into her eyes, ignoring the sting.

"How do you feel, boxer?"

She wanted to reveal everything she was feeling, "I'm fine. A little ice will cure almost everything that happened tonight." She let her words hang for a moment, causing Alex's eyes to drop. She saw her eyebrows furrow as she picked up Tobin's hand observing her bruised knuckles.

Lifting her hand to her mouth, she placed a small kiss looking up to meet Tobin's eyes. Her body was reacting to her touch.

"I'm so sorry," still holding her hand,"I'm so sorry about all of this."

The middy moved her swollen fingers to wipe a tear from her favorite striker's eyes, her heart breaking, "Heey it's okay please don't cry."

"Tobin," the forward brought her hand up to caress her right cheek, "I love you," she whispered as her intense eyes held her stare.

Her chest felt like it was about to collapse her cheek warm under this beautiful girls touch,"Alex... I"

Christen began to stir. Tobin quickly turned to kiss her forehead, "Shhh go back to sleep."

Turning back to Alex whispering,"Please," she begged, "Not here Alex, not now."

Alex placed her hand on the midfielders thigh looking down releasing a heavy sigh, "I can tell how much you care about her." Her voice cracked.

Taking a deep breath, worried that her heart beat was going to wake everyone in the car, "I really do," gently gripping the sleeping girls thigh.

They stayed in that moment, silent just staring into each other's eyes butterflies spreading though her tummy.

"Wake up! We are here!" Hope's voice rang out startling Tobin and Alex.

The girls began filing out of the car. Tobin stood outside the car door waiting for Christen,"Come here sleepy head I'll carry you in." 

Christen stood on the lip of the car, wrapping her arms around the girls neck gently pulling her in for a kiss. Pulling back,"You're too good to me Toby."

The midfielder scooped her up into her strong arms, shutting the door with her leg making her way into the apartment.

Feeling Christen cuddle into her nook, her heart grew for the girl. She kicked open her bedroom door, walking over to her bed to gently lay her down.

"Do you want a change of clothes?"

"No, too lazy I just want to sleep."

She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling up the blanket tucking her in,"Sweet dreams, beautiful." Stroking her cheek watching as she could barely fight her eyelids from closing, which made her smile. She stayed until she knew she had finally fallen asleep.

Walking up to leave her room to grab a glass of water, turning into the kitchen Alex was standing there doing the same thing.

"Hydration, huh?" Tobin said as she cautiously moved towards the girl.

Alex turned around grabbing her hips pulling her in for a kiss. Tobin's hand cupped her face and could feel her lips quivering against hers, felt the other girls tears begin to soak her own cheeks.

The forward pulled back,"Oh this is going to hurt so badly." Squeezing her eyes closed like she was in pain.

Tobin was breathless,"Lex." She gulped, opening her eyes pushing the blue eyed girls jaw up so Alex would look at her. She was met with anguish.

"Don't say another word," She backed away,"Let me say this and don't say another word."

The middy stood there just staring, she didn't even know what to say so that wasn't difficult to do.

"I see how you look at her, I see the caring way you touch her, I see how protective you get over her," trying to fight back the tears, "I'm a mess right now. Between Servando, you and Christen I just need to stop everything. I feel like shit knowing what we are doing and I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. We both know we can't do this any longer, she's our friend." Taking a deep breath, opening her mouth but nothing came out.

Tobin's heart was in pieces as she took a step closer to the girl.

"No," putting her hand up,"Please don't make this harder than it already is." She dropped her head.

Closing her eyes, lifting her gaze with tears in her eyes, "I won't be able to make you happy like she can right now and I know you don't want to hurt me so I'm going to make this decision for you." Her breath was ragged, "Give her all of your heart, Tobin."

Her eyes were finally steady offering a weak smile she turned away and began to leave.

Tobin grabbed her hand she didn't know what to say. She felt like it was all a dream. Meeting her perfect blue eyes that were cloudy with tears, "I...I love you Alex." Her words were shaking as she saw her favorite striker begin to sob and the girl had finally, completely broken her heart. She let go and watched as she walked away.

She didn't know how long she stood there, when she moved her legs her joints felt rusty. Her body was heavy, her mind was foggy but deep down she knew at this point in time even though she wanted to so badly, she couldn't be with Alex Morgan. 

Opening the door to her room she quietly slipped into bed, wrapping her arms around Christens waist pulling her in close.

"Mmm you came back," she whispered sleepily. 

Tobin softly kissed her neck, "I told you I would always come back for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. AMMIRITE? Before the Talex shippers kill me, I'm not done with this story. I have an idea how it's actually going to end so bear with me. I love preath but also love talex. Stick it out through the heart break with me kiddies!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the crazy long wait for an update, but I've been pretty busy. Womp Womp Womp Excuses excuses...Enjoy!

Tobin woke the next morning to an empty bed. Lying on her back staring at the ceiling, taking a deep breath allowing her mind to briefly replay the nights events. Feeling a pang of pain remembering the suffering in Alex's eyes, but it was quickly accompanied by relief knowing she no longer had to hide anything. She could only hope that Alex felt the same sense of relief and could begin her healing process from Servando, too. These past few days had been intense and she was more than done with the sneaking around especially since it's not who she is and it involved two people she cared for so much. She was ready to enjoy the rest of her time off here before camp started, but staying with Alex and Kelley after the other girls leave brought her anxiety. Closing her eyes she tried to center herself, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the door opening.

"Hey you," Christen's voice sounded so sweet when she was tired.

Propping herself up, back against the head rest and clearing her throat, "Good morning Ms. Press."

Christen sat on the side of the bed placing one arm over the sleepy girls body, "Being that you, Kelley, and  Alex refuse to wake up, the rest of us are going to shop and grab coffee. I was nominated to grab the sleeping monsters order."

"The sleeping monster? I'll show you sleeping monster!" Tobin wrapped her arms around her waist, flipping her over onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Making the forward have a giggle fit as she spread quick kisses along her cheeks and neck.

"Tobiiin," she begged through laughter, "Stoppp I have to go! They're all waiting!" Her arms curling under her chest trying to nudge her off.

She pulled back staring into her watery eyes allowing her to get a breath. Appreciating the way her lips formed into a soft grin, her hair falling delicately over her face, she looked amazing. Lowering herself she applied a small kiss onto her lips, "You're right, I don't want to be responsible for denying those girls caffeine. Terrible terrible things will happen and your sleeping monster won't be able to protect you."

Christen wiggled from underneath her to stand up but holding her hand,"Right. So what'll it be?"

Releasing a big yawn,"I'm feeling a cortado today."

Squeezing her hand, "You got it. We may not be back for a while so if you want anything else just text me." 

"I want yooouuuu," she teased with a smirk receiving a slap on her shoulder.

"Give me a kiss, lover girl." Christen asked without bending down.

Looking up with giving her puppy dog eyes, "I have to get out of bed? I don't know if it's worth it." 

Turning away to leave, "Fine. No coffee for you then."

Leaping from the bed to grab the back of her shirt turning her around, "Whoa whoa whoa don't make crazy threats like that."

"I don't know if a kiss can fix your words, Heath. Better make it a good one." Winking at the smiling girl.

"No problem." Cupping the forwards face , gently stroking her cheek with her thumb, "No problem at all." She laced her fingers behind her neck slowly pulling her in hovering over her lips for a moment. She felt the girls hands wrap around her waist, pulling her in while sliding one hand under her shirt causing her hips to move closer and her skin to heat up. Her tongue tracing her soft lower lip asking for entrance which Press quickly allowed, their lips finally meet causing Tobin's heart to skip when hearing a small moan escape into her mouth. Pushing the girl against the wall her hands slipping into her hair, tongue demanding more. She felt the girls hands climb up and place her palms against her chest pushing against her body, "Toby." She said breathless, "You definitely deserve the coffee." 

Lowering her head with her eyes still closed, "I totally forgot about the coffee." Lifting her gaze, she was met with beautiful green eyes accompanied by a smile that filled her heart.

"Hey um maybe," moving away from her to catch her breath, rubbing the back of her neck, "Would you want to. I mean could I..."

Christen grabbed her hand and laughed,"Where did your words go?"

"Sorry." Offering an innocent smile,"I want to take you on a, um I mean would you want to go on a, you know with me?"

Christen quickly placed soft kiss on her lips, "Yes."

"Press come on! We're leaving without you!!!!!!" Ali's impatient voice boomed throughout the room.

Tobin smiled pulling her back in for one more kiss unable to contain her joy,"Yes?"

"Yes! What took you so long to ask?," Press still smiling.

Tobin's heart briefly sank,"Things were complicated for a bit." Alex entered her mind, her blue eyes pleading with her to give Christen her heart. Last nights conversation filling her with pain, again.

"What?" Her word jerked her back.

"What? Nothing. So, I'll pick you up here at 8?"

"You're such dork, but I'll be ready for you."

\--------

Tobin finally managed to fling herself from her bed and make her way to the kitchen smelling something delicious.

"Three words Tobito. Bacon and eggs."

"Kelley you are my savior."

"Another word Tobito. Beach."

"This morning is getting better and better. Could I add a few words to your list, Kel?"

"Hit me."

"Hope Solo."

The next thing Tobin felt was a raw piece of bacon hit her face. "DUDE! Not only wasteful, but GROSS!"

"What? Worried that Christen won't like your bacon face?"

They both erupted in laughter as Tobin tried to squeeze ketchup into her hair.

"I surrender!"

"What? Worried that Hope won't like your ketchup face?"

"Touche my little Heath bar, touche. Now, shut up and eat my yummy creation." shoving Tobin away to pass her a plate.

Sitting down at the kitchen table,"Don't need to tell me twice. Did you already eat?"

"Yeah I ate a few minutes ago and so did Alex. I'm guna hop in the bathroom and get ready for da beaaach and I'll shoot the girls a text letting them know where we are." Leaving towards the bathroom.

"Alright dude I'll scarf this down and start making moves, too. Don't think you've gotten out of talking about Hope!"

"Do you want another face full of bacon?" She yelled from down the hall.

Tobin laughed as she began to eat her breakfast, finishing quickly she put her dishes in the sink and walked to her room. 

Opening her door she was met with Alex sorting through her clothes.

"Um hey there." Causing the girl the jump as she cautiously moved inside.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my Cal shorts you borrowed." Standing up facing the midfielder with a lost look.

"Oh uuumm I think I tossed them in the wash, but you can wear my UNC shorts." Reaching into her duffel bag grabbing her shorts, "We both know they're better than your Cal shorts." Sending her a wink to lighten the mood.

Scoffing,"Yeah you wish Toby." Walking towards the girl grabbing the shorts, but Tobin didn't let go.

Her blue eyes shot up to meet hers,"What are you doing?"

"How are you, Lex?" Furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes filled with concern.

"It's too early Tobin." Letting out a sigh, "Let's at least get to the beach and relax."

Releasing the shorts,"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Gently shoving her shoulder,"Let's get to the beach. I think we both deserve a chill day to unwind."

"You've never been more right." Moving towards the door Alex stopped and turn towards her,"Tobin," Clearing her throat, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm dealing with the break up just fine and you..." Her eyes dropped as she went to say something but stopped herself, "Thanks for the shorts." She quickly exited leaving Tobin wishing she would've finished her sentence.

 

The drive to the beach was light as they all spent it dancing and singing along to the radio. It felt good to just be silly with two of her favorite people, talking about nothing important and just cracking jokes. Seeing Alex smile, hearing her laugh made her body tingle, which she had to control at times, but she felt happy that Alex seemed happy.

They set up their spot on the beach. Tobin looked up just as Alex was taking off her shirt. Watching the cloth disappear and her toned, tan abs making an appearance. Her hair gently falling over her muscular arms, pushing down the blue shorts revealing her strong thighs. The only thing separating her was a small black bikini. She began to think that maybe the beach was a bad idea.

"Tobs." Kelley whispered as she jabbed her in the side,"Your jaw is on the floor."

Tobin snapped her head to the side,"Fuck, sorry. Thanks dude."

"Anytime. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, we're not being idiots and sneaking around. She's done with Servando and needs to focus on herself and I want to focus on Christen."

"I'm glad you guys finally made a decision. I'm just going to warn you to try and keep the gawking to a minimum because it's blatantly obvious how badly you want her." Placing a hand on the midfielders shoulder,"I hope this is the right decision."

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked while jogging over.

Tobin gulped watching her perfect body in action,"How badly we need to get into the water."

"Tobs needs to get wet." Kelley said just slipping out of reach from the middy.

"Seems like Christen needs to step up her game, then." Alex shot a look at Tobin with a devious smirk that she couldn't read.

"Whoa Lex with the solid assist on my dirty joke of the day."

They all laughed as Kelley and Tobin began to wax their boards.

"Hope just text me, the girls are on their way with our coffee! They'll be here soon."

"Let's get in already!" Alex yelled grabbing Tobin's board and quickly walking away.

Jogging after the girl, "Whoa there baby horse. Where do you think you're going with that?" Gripping the side of her surfboard.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with with my form." She looked at her innocently, watching as her favorite strikers eyes began wandering up and down her body and subconsciously biting her lip. The sun brightening her blue eyes which sent Tobin's heart into a frenzy. "Kelleys already in so you're stuck with me." Her raspy voice tore through her chest.

She took a deep breath and looked over at Kelley already out waving for them to come in. "Damn that squirrel is quick. Alright let's do this."

They made it past the break which was filled with laughter because Alex kept getting knocked around.

"Okay," Tobin hopped on her board and sat up,"Jump on Alex." She extended her hand, pulling her up to place her in front. She took in the scent of her salty, wet hair and watched as her back muscles twitched while she tried to balance herself. Finally settled, Alex's back was flush with her front and the chills were present through out her skin. 

Her chin was hovering over her left shoulder near Alex's ear, "You good?"

She felt her hips move back slightly, dropping her chin turning towards Tobin's face, "A little shaky, but I trust you Toby." 

The chills turned to heat.

The forward turned to face front again and she had to fight the urge to place her lips on the girls neck. "Okay then, let's watch Kelley go first and then we'll take a shot."

"Kel! The set's coming in! Grab it!." She yelled to the shorter girl who quickly began to paddle with the wave, popping up and riding it in with a thumbs up. 

"I AM A BEASSSST" Kelley yelled from shore, jokingly beating her chest.

Alex began to clap her hands and cheer which unsteadied her. Tobin quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, fighting to control herself. "Easy now, Lex."

She saw her take a sharp breath, "Sorry, got a little excited."

"Yeah, me too. Um so I'm going to scope out a smaller wave. Now when I say go I want you to bend down and start paddling with me. This is going to be super awkward," letting out a laugh, "But I think we'll be able to pull this off. When I say up, push off your arms and pop your body up with me. Ready?"

Alex grabbed her hands which were still on her hips,"Ready." 

Tobin didn't want to catch any waves.

"Hey we missed that one! Tobin come on!" Alex begged.

She laughed, "Alright alright let's do it. Here it comes, here it comes annnnd GO!"

The girls started paddling in unison, the wave began to curl,"Up Lex up!" They both awkwardly jumped up, Alex almost fell off, but Tobin was there to grab her hips to center her. 

They rode the wave to the shore, Alex quickly leapt off turning to Tobin jumping into her arms wrapping her legs around her waist,"That was awesome!!! Let's do it again."

Tobin held in her arms squeezing her tight,"Lex you did so well! I thought we were going to eat it for a second."

Alex pulled back to look at her,"I knew you would be there to catch me."

She offered her a weak smile, it felt like her legs were going to give out, "Always." She felt herself getting lost in her eyes so she gently lowered her to the sand, "I think you'll be going pro soon enough." Rubbing the back of her neck, "Forget about soccer." 

Alex laughed and shoved her, "Well you're an okay teacher Toby.

"Okay? Just okay?" Dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

"Yeah and a bit dramatic, too." She stated playfully.

"Dramatic, huh? Well is THIS," She scooped the forward into her arms and threw her into the ocean, "Dramatic?" Immediately grabbing her board jumping in after her.

"Tobin! I'm going to kill you!" 

"I had to do it, come here get on striker." 

They made it further out than before, with Alex sitting in front, now facing her, the water was calm as they gently bobbed.

"So, have you spoken to him?" Tobin stared down at her board.

"He called a bunch of times and text me, but I'm just over it. I don't love him anymore and I know I need to speak with him at some point, I just don't feel like I can right now especially since you knocked him out." She let out a chuckle.

"Yeaaaah I don't know what that was about, definitely out of character. He just made me so angry, ya know? I know it's not an excuse, but a lot of things happened last night and it was overwhelming."

"What else happened last night?" Alex said sarcastically.

Tobin looked up with a smirk, but turned serious,"Do you want to talk about what you said in the bathroom?"

"No. I don't think we need to go there right now." 

"Okay, I'm happy to spend time with you Alex. You're my best friend and I don't want things to be weird, I just want you to be happy."

"How are you and Christen?" She asked quietly.

"We're good, Lex" Not wanting to overload.

"I'm glad you two are happy, she's a really great girl."

Alex dropped her chin, Tobin quickly grabbed it lifting her gaze, "We're going to be okay, Lex." Her heart was pounding.

"Promise?" Her raspy voice whispered.

"Aren't I always here to catch you?" 

"You're such a sap." Alex placed her hand on her inner thigh, staring intently into her eyes.

Tobin's core began to heat up,"Um Alex. Maybe don't do that." Looking down at her hand.

"Shit! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Quickly retracting her hand.

"It's alright! Let's grab the next wave in." Quickly trying to change the subject.

"You read my mind." Alex swung herself around, scooting her hips back into Tobin receiving a groan, "Sorry sorry!"

"Again, it's okay," releasing a nervous chuckle, "Remember, the same thing as last time."

"Got it."

"Get ready."

"Wait Tobin that's a really big wave."

"Do you trust me?" placing a reassuring hand on her hip and rubbing her wet skin.

"Yeah I do, Tobin."

"Alright then start paddling!" The wave grew as they paddled, "Pop up Lex! You've got this!"

They held their balance against the big wave and managed to stay on to the shore.

"That was epic Tobs!" Giving her a big hug, "Let's go again!"

She backed up, "You killed it, striker!" Watching her beautiful blue eyes light up with excitement before she could try to paddle back out with her, they heard yelling.

"That was awesome!" Press yelled as she jumped into Tobin's arms. 

Ashlyn walking over slinging her arm around Alex who had dropped her stare.

"Serious skills Alex." The blonde said.

Tobin dropped the girl, "Yeah uh Alex is a total natural. Right Lex?"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Toby." She smiled.

Christen kissed her cheek, "Come have some coffee."

"Yeessss coooofffeeeee." Tobin lifted her arms up and pumped the air causing everyone to laugh.

They made their way back to their spot. Tobin plopping down next to Christen as she handed her the coffee,"Thanks pretty girl." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "Are you guna stay and swim."

"We don't have our bathing suits."

"You're going to tell me that none of you have on sports bra's? Or bought a pair of shorts?" Kelley asked.

"Okay listen here, non shoppers." Ali chirped," We are just really excited to get back and unpack our bags to re-live the shopping experience."

Tobin looked at Ashlyn and Hope, "Seriously dudes?"

"I'm with my girlfriend on this, Tobin." Ashlyn smiled.

"Yeah I bought too many things. Kinda forgot what I got." Hope winked at Kelley.

"Alright well, we'll head back too. We had a small breakfast and I know I'm pretty hungry." Alex stood up and slipped on Tobin's shorts.

"Nice shorts Alex," Christen cocked her head as she looked her up and down.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't find my Cal shorts so Tobs lent me these." She said nervously. Tobin's eyes were huge.

"That's okay, just don't get too comfy in them." Christens eyes narrowed, turning her head to lean in and give her stunned girl a kiss.

Alex quickly turned around to gather her things, "Yeah you got it. Everyone ready?" 

Kelley, Ashlyn and Ali all gave Tobin a warning look.

"I'm just guna dry off my board, then I'm good to go. Tobs you need to do the same."

"I'm with you Kel."

"I'll help you guys," Ashlyn said.

Tobin quickly popped up, shuffling over to Ashlyn and Kelley.

"Dude seriously!? You let her wear your shorts? Are you asking for trouble?" The taller girl questioned, slapping her arm.

"First off, ow. Secondly, I didn't think it through I just let her wear them. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey we are heading to the car Ash." Ali said.

"No worries babe I'm guna hang back and catch a ride with Kel, Tobs and Alex."

The other girls began to leave.

"Yeah you are an idiot and so is Alex. Hey Alex why don't you come over here for a second." Kelley waved at her.

"What's up?"

"We know you have the hots for Toby here, but for the love of GOD do not make small mistakes like that"

Alex shot a look at Tobin,"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't look at her baby horse," Ashlyn redirected her attention,"She didn't even need to tell us. Seriously, this has gone too far. What are you guys doing?"

"Ash we aren't even doing anything anymore." Alex snapped back.

"Okay well I'm glad you two came to an adult decision. Are you going to tell Christen what happened?"

"NO!" Both girls said in unison.

Alex took a deep breath,"Everything is fine now, guys. Okay? We have it under control. Tobin and I are just friends." Her words seemed pushed and Tobin saw a change in her eyes.

The girls just stared at her.

"Stop! Tobin tell them!" Leaning her shoulder into the midfielder.

"Yeah guys chill out. It was a little mistake, won't happen again. Nothing is going on between us anymore." She held Alex's eyes for a moment before looking down, releasing a breath.

"What's going on with you and Christen, then?" Kelley looked at Tobin.

She shrugged feeling Alex's eyes on her,"We're good, I asked her on a date this morning."

"You did!?" Alex blurt out before anyone else got a word in causing the girls to stare at her again.

"Sorry."

"That's what we're talking about here, Alex. Control yourself."  Kelley said then turning to Tobin, "And you! I had to hold your jaw up when she was undressing before. Control yourself, too."

"You did?" Alex asked looking at Tobin who just smiled.

"Stop it, both of you."

"Okay we're fine!" Alex threw up her arms, "You don't need to babysit us."

"Alright then. Good talk, lets put our hands in." Ashlyn motioned between the girls. 

"Dude no." Tobin shook her head.

"Just do it, this conversation got too heated. I love you guys, lets pump it out on 3." 

Kelley nodded, putting her hand on top of the goalkeepers. Both now staring at Tobin and Alex.

"You guys are ridiculous." Tobin placed her hand in followed by Alex.

"Cool. On three we say, control ourselves."

"One, two.."

"Control ourselves!" All four erupted in laughter.

"I can't believe you just made us do that." Alex said picking up her bag.

"Lightened the mood didn't it, chromie?"

"Shut it. Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have a good idea how this is going to end. Let me know what you want more of/less of yadda yadda  
> As always thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooooo lonnngggggg. I apologize for that, but here's a little chapter to set the pace for bigger and better things. Enjoy!

The girls went back to Kelley and Alex's house to re-live their shopping experience and show off their new purchases. After some time, the other girls decided to head back to where they were staying leaving Alex, Kelley, Tobin to relax for the rest of the day.

After taking a shower and doing some laundry Tobin took this time to unwind and lay out in the backyard. The late day sun and light breeze quickly forced her eyes to close leading her into a welcomed nap. She was suddenly awoken by a slap on her shoulder.

"Dude what the hell?" Opening her eyes and staring up at a smiling Kelley,"I was having the best nap!"

"You were having the worlds longest nap. Your phone has been ringing off the hook for the past hour."

"Hour? Damn, that's how long I was out for?"

"Yah dude and you better call her back ASAP." Tossing the phone onto Tobin's lap,"You got a date, remember?"

"FUCK!" Tobin leapt up too fast, sending her phone flying off of her lap,"I totally forgot. Shit shit shit."

She crouched down snatching up her phone to see too many missed calls and texts from Christen.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Turning towards her friend with a panicked look.

"Oh I didn't realize I was sleeping beauty's keeper." Kelley chuckled, "I am a good friend though, I called her and told her you were passed out and even sent her a cute little picture of you."

"No you didn't. Please tell me you're lying."

"Nope. It made her laugh so you're off the hook for being an idiot. Her voice sounded a little raspy though, like she also just woke up." She turned around to walk back in the house, "You were drooling in the picture, too. Looked really hot, Tobs." She barely escaped the empty Gatorade bottle thrown her way.

Tobin sat back down, not even bothering to read the texts, and immediately called Christen.

"Hey Tobin." 

Her voice was a little raspy. Maybe she woke her up.

"Hey Chris, I'm sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I didn't realize how sleepy the sun could make me."

"No worries, I have a pretty great picture of you from Kelley." She chuckled.

"Yeah I'm going to need you to delete that." She heard the girl laugh again and noticed a bit of a wheeze. "Hey are you okay? Did I wake you?"

"No no you didn't. It's actually why I was calling so much. I feel like I may be coming down with a little cold and I don't think it would be good of me to go out tonight. Ya know? We are inching dangerously close to camp and the last thing I need is a baby cold turning into something bad. I'm really sorry, this is bad timing."

Her heart sank a bit. She was looking forward to their date and also knowing she isn't feeling well made her feel worse.

"Please don't be sorry. I'm sorry you don't feel well! I completely understand though and you need to nip this in the bud."

"Thanks Tobin. I'm just going to watch some movies and take it easy. Trust me though, I would much rather be with you tonight and I feel like that thought is making the cold worse."

She could hear how bummed out Christen and only wanted to make her smile. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey listen don't think about it, okay? It's just a cold and you'll be back to normal in no time. We can rain check on the date."

"Promise?" She pathetically whimpered out through a little cough which caused Tobin's heart to ache for her.

"I promise, Chris. You promise to relax and get better for me?"

"I can do that, Tobs. Thanks for understanding."

"Of course. I'll give you a call at 8 and check in on you. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely!" She blurted out, "I'm uh looking forward to that call."

Tobin chuckled at how excited she sounded about a call.

"Alright beautiful, talk soon."

After they hung up, she checked her watch and sprinted inside.

Leaping on an unsuspecting squirrel, "DUDE I need your help!"

"No way! You just scared the shit out of me."

"Shut it. You owe me after sending an embarrassing pic to the girl I like."

Kelley tried to squirm form Tobin's grasp, but failed. "Alright alright just get off me and I'll help, drooly mcdroolerson." 

Tobin back off letting Kelley stand up, "Okay what? What do you need?"

"Soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes, soup." 

Kelley squinted her eyes at the tan girl, "Ooookay well we have some in the cabinet."

"No, not canned soup. Like homemade banging soup. Christen said she feels like she's coming down with something and she sounded totally bummed out about missing our date sooooo I want to surprise her with some homemade soup! We can have dinner, followed by a movie and a massive amount of snuggling so she can get better, sooner. It's 5:30 so we have a few hours."

Kelley placed her hands on the taller girls shoulders,"You are too fucking adorable. Let's make the most delicious soup of ALL TIME!"

Tobin nodded raising her head to give Kel a high five, which made the loudest slap ever.

"That was a solid high five, Tobs."

"Yeah was that like the best high five we have ever done?"

"Yes. That was epic."

"Back to the soup."

"Right. Legendary cuddle soup. Um Tobs. We don't have like any ingredients in the house."

Tobin looked towards the kitchen and back to her friend,"Okay lets go to the store."

"Totally, lets go."

They both put on shoes and walked towards the front door.

Kelley grabbed Tobin's arm,"Um another thing Tobito, I... I don't know how to make soup from scratch."

"Oh. Hm. I don't know either. I've never done it, I was hoping you have." They both stared at each other perplexed in their current situation.

"Cheney." They both said at the same time erupting in laughter.

"I'll call her when we get in the car. Let's goooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon :) Thanks for reading, buds!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando vs Portland TONIGHT WHAAA WHAAAA. 
> 
> Anyway a quick update! Next chapter will be the date :) Enjoy!

"Alright dude we have a few more hours and if we follow Chensaw's recipe, this will be the most delicious soup ever." Tobin said while rummaging for the perfect pot. "Thanks for helping me out, it makes this whole process easier and also curbs my nerves a bit."

"Awwww my little Tobito is nervous!" Reaching to pinch Tobin's cheek,"They grow up so fast."

"Kel, I'm older than you." Pulling away from her grasp.

"Okay by like two seconds, that doesn't count and be quiet let me bask in my little baby growing up."

"I'm only putting up with this because you're helping me out."

"I know, which is why I am taking full advantage of that fact."

"Touche squirrel. Okay, let's start doing chef things and cutting up our veggies."

They spent the next 30 minutes prepping their ingredients and slowly pulling together the recipe.

"Yo this smells delicious, Kel. I think we may have pulled this off. Cheney said that now we let it all stew together and then that's a wrap." 

"More like, that's a soup. HAH Get it?" Elbowing the taller girl in the side, "Tobs, get it?"

She tried to hold back a smirk, "Yeah dude I get it. Hilarious." Finally letting out a laugh because her friend was too ridiculous sometimes.

"Alright I'm done being a chef today." Throwing up her arms, "I'm going to relax and watch some trash on TV." She began to walk towards the living room."Before you leave I'm going to need to put my stamp of approval on your date night soup outfit."

"You got it Kel, thanks again! Wait! What about this mess dude!"

"What? I can't hear you over the TV. Chef Kelley OUT."

"You're the worst!"

"Love you, too!"

Tobin began to clean up the mess while quietly appreciating her friend for helping her out, but also cursing her for abandoning the messy kitchen. She was bending down to put some dishes in the dishwasher when a familiar voice entered the kitchen.

"Hey Toby."

The raspy voice always pierced through her chest. Lifting her head up she was met with sleepy eyes and Alex still in her UNC shorts and a loose cut off shirt.

She cleared her voice, "Hey Lex, did you just wake up?"

ALex moved passed Tobin to open the fridge and grab a drink. "Yeah the beach took it out of me and I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I smelled something delicious so my stomach made me move towards the scent." 

Tobin had her back against the counter with her arms crossed watching as Alex took a swig of her Gatorade and then place it down. She moved towards the midfielder and with her left arm was leaning against the counter facing Tobin.

"What's in the pot, master chef?" A grin placed on her perfect face.

Tobin couldn't help but think Alex looked too cute when she was sleepy and realized she was waiting for an answer. "Oh yeah! Master chef Tobin that's me!" 

Alex scoffed, "Tobs I've only seen you make a bowl of cereal and the occasional sandwich."

"Sure BUT how good was the cereal I made and those sandwiches, you know they were A+. It's honestly just a big pot of cereal."

Alex jokingly shoved Tobin with her right arm as she smiled letting out a laugh which gave Tobin a light flutter in her gut.

"No no. WIth the help of Kelley, and Cheney's awesome recipe, believe it or not there is some home made soup in that pot."

She was dreading the next few moments of interaction with Alex, knowing she would have to explain shortly why she was making soup. Hoping she wouldn't ask and move on to a different subject.

"Wow. Why are you making soup?"

Crap. 

"Oh. Umm. Well." She lifted her arm to stroke the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact.

Alex moved herself in front of the tan girl, grabbing her wrist from behind her neck to bring it down. Tobin momentarily felt her heart stop. "Toby, why are you acting so weird about soup?"

Her blue eyes were seeking something Tobin didn't want to reveal. Tobin just stared back not saying a word.

"Oh." Is all Alex could get out while still gripping the girls wrist. "Christen." 

Her eyes seemed to become darker as she let her gaze fall for a moment. Meeting Tobin's brown ones again, "The date." 

Tobin felt frozen. She could feel the girls grip become the slightest bit tighter and she wanted to spare her from any pain, but was failing miserably. Before she could say a word, Alex took a deep breath and released her grip.

"If we are going to do this," motioning her arms up and down between their bodies,"friendship only thing, then we can't be weird when talking about Christen. I know you care about her and we came to a decision, so let's work harder towards being less awkward." She took a step back creating space for Tobin to finally breathe.

"I'm sorry, Lex."

"Don't be sorry." She gave Tobin the weakest smile and knew the girl could read her like a book. "So, um why soup?"

She wished she could melt into a puddle at this point and disappear or have Kelley barge in like she normally does with some odd question. None of which were happening.

"Well, she isn't feeling too well. She called me to cancel the date and umm sounded bummed out about it so I figured I would make soup and head over to her place to surprise her." She swallowed hard after those words, feeling her throat dry up.

Alex held her stare, straightening her posture and lifting her chin. She could tell she was just trying to put on a brave face. She knew Alex Morgan better than anyone and knew when she was upset and pretending to be brave.

"That's really sweet of you. She's going to love it. I know I would love you. It. I would love it. Fuck." 

Their eyes met. Before Tobin could respond Alex blurt out, "I'm so sorry. That was a just a slip of words. She's going to love the surprise!"

Tobin let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah if the soup doesn't kill her first." Trying to lighten the mood which worked causing Alex to let out a laugh.

"That's true, you may want a back up plan. Maybe a take out menu."

They both shared a laugh and appreciated the mood being less heavy.

Alex reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "Maybe when you get back tonight, we can all watch a movie or something." This time her smile was genuine.

She realized she had planned to stay at Christen's and cursed that Alex had put them in another odd situation.

"Yeaah that sounds awesome, but I you know." She sent a pleading look into Alex hoping she wouldn't need to finish the sentence. "I plan on maybe staying at Christen's tonight."

"Right!" Alex blurt out. "Right that's stupid of me to assume you would come back here after your." She paused, biting her lip. "Date." 

She tried to save her some pain, "I mean she may get worse and tell me to come back here. She may be too tired, you know? So, so maybe!"

"Of course. Sure, yeah got it." Alex was now the one rubbing the back of her neck avoiding eye contact.

"If I'm not back tonight, why don't we watch a movie tomorrow night?" She saw Alex's eyes light up.

"Totally! Let's do that, sounds good."

They stared at each other for another moment. Her blue eyes seeming to lure her into something she wasn't prepared for, the lack of oxygen in her lungs beginning to effect her.

"YO TOBS! IT'S SEVEN! YOU BETTER GET A MOVE ON! I DOUBT CHRISTEN LIKES SMELLY TOBIN VERY MUCH!" Kelley had perfect timing and they both snapped back to reality. 

"Shit I didn't realize it was so late." Tobin began tossing things in the sink.

"Hey leave the mess Tobs. Kelley and I will clean it up, just go get ready."

"NO KELLEY WILL NOT HELP." Her voice boomed into the kitchen causing all of them to burst into laughter.

Tobin moved towards Alex, placing her hands on the toned girls shoulders. "Thank you. I appreciate it, Lex." 

Alex placed her hands over Tobins. "You got it, Romeo. Go get ready! Kelley is right, nobody likes a smelly Tobin."

Tobin dropped her arms not wanting to feel the warmth of Alex over her hands and moved towards the bathroom. "That's a lie! You know you love smelly Tobin!."

Alex was left standing alone in the kitchen. She looked down and whispered, "I know I love you, Tobin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's hilarious how I get slammed with back to back, "PREATH ENDGAME." comments. Then the talex shippers sail in and begin the back to back, "TALEX ENDGAME. PREATH SUCKS." comments. You guys crack me up. I'm trying to appease the masses, but one half of the readers will not be happy with the ending and I honestly don't know which one it'll be yet. :0


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. So buckle up, kiddos.

Checking her watch she realized it had taken her way too long to get ready. She realized it was 8 and she had told Christen she would call her by now. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Tobin!" Her voice sounded less groggy.

"Hey there Chris, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm feeling better than a few hours ago. I took an awesome nap then a shower and am now having some tea. It may just be quickly passing through."

"That's awesome news!"

"Yea I feel bad though I probably could have made it out for our date. I think I jumped the gun a bit."

"Don't worry about Press. You made the right decision especially since camp is coming up."

"Yeah I guess so."

She checked her watch and wanted to leave within a few minutes. "Well listen we'll hang out soon I promise. Give me a call before you go to sleep, okay?"

"Sounds good Tobin. Thanks for checking in on me, it's very sweet of you."

"You got it Christen. I'm happy you're feeling better. Seen you soon."

\--

"Okay. Shower-check. Combed hair-check. Brushed teeth-check. Snapback-check. Jeans-check. T-shirt? No, long sleeve shirt. No, t-shirt. Hoodie? UGGH Why is getting dressed so hard!" Tobin yelled while trying to find her outfit. She stood in front of her mirror in her sports bra weighing her options lifting shirt after shirt over her body when she heard muffled voices.

Suddenly there the loudest bang against her door. Followed by a roar of laughter.

"What the hell?!" She yelled while making her way towards the door, but before she could open it a drunk Kelley and Alex literally fell in.

"TOBS!" The squirrel yelled up through her giggles. "The fashion police are here to help!"

Alex pushed Kelley off of her trying to stand up. "Toby-shmoby! I am fashionable and am here to lend advice to youuuuu." Falling back down.

She couldn't help but laugh at her intoxicated friends rolling around on her floor. "Guys I left you alone for like 30 minutes, how are you even this drunk?"

Alex leapt up surprisingly fast, placing one hand on her hip and the other pointed at Tobin. "Well ya see here, lil miss I have a date tonight, Kelley and I were watching Harry Potter and every time we saw a wizard we had to take a shot."

Tobin's mouth dropped. "You. You were watching a movie about wizards and witches. Basically anyone that comes on screen is a wizard."

Kelley grabbed Tobin's ankle. "Precisely why we are wizardly wasted right now Tobito." Climbing up her leg until she was finally on her feet facing the stunned middy. "There are more important things to discuss dude!"

"Tobin." Alex pulled Tobin to her eyes.

"Yes Alex."

"Are you not wearing a shirt tonight on your date."

Tobin looked at the desire in Alex's eyes as she took in the shirtless midfielder. Forgetting she didn't have anything on she quickly grabbed her wild feminist shirt and threw it on. "No! You guys just caught me mid change."

"That shirt is PERFECT! Wear that! Okay now for your hair." Kelley moved closer to the girl and with one hand flipped a piece of hair to the other side. "OH. MY. GOD. I am a genius. You're ready to go. You look perfect. You're welcome. I must go now, the wizards are waiting." Leaving Tobin's room while singing,"I am a fashionistaaaaaa." 

Tobin turned back to Alex who was half standing-half wobbling in front of her. "Lex, I don't think I should leave you two so wasted right now."

Alex stepped closer placing a finger on Tobin's lips. "Shhhhh you have a date. Remember? A date with Christen Press. Guess who called me! The girl you like. You made her soup because you're so cute and and whoa I'm a little dizzy." She began to lose her balance and Tobin had to wrap her hands around her waist to keep her steady.

"Heyyyyy easy now drunky, I've got you." 

She realized how close they had become and could feel Alex's ragged breath on her lips. Her blue eyes seemed literally drunk with desire and Tobin could feel the effects of their proximity on her body.

"Hiiiiii Tobin." She slurred out wrapping her arms around her neck causing Tobin's stomach to tingle.

"Lex..."

"No. No. Don't say I'm drunk.

"You're drunk. Let's get you to your bed. You can barely stand."

"Okay yes I am drunk. Yes maybe I should go to my bed. Yes maybe I can't stand, but you're holding me and that's great."

She could smell the liquor on her breath. She knew she had to get her to bed. She was too drunk and didn't want her doing something she would regret which was highly likely at this point. In one fast swoop she lifted her up into her arms and began to walk to her room. Alex nestled into her neck, tightly hanging onto her.

She gently placed her down onto the bed on her side, she went to stand but Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to her. "Tobin please stay for just a bit."

She couldn't fight the ache in her chest. She laid on her back placing her right arm flat on her side so Alex could move closer and wrap her arm around her waist. "Just for a bit, Lex."

Alex moved closer to her neck, sending chills down her spine feeling her so close to such a sensitive area. She could hear her breath starting to even out, she was close to sleep.

"Tobin." She whispered.

"Yeah." Is all she could get from her lungs.

"I'm a mess right now. I'm trying to work through so many things to get to a better place." She let out a deep sigh, "I want you to be happy so badly."

"Alex let's talk tomorrow. You need to sleep this off."

She felt the grip tighten around her waist. 

"I want you to be happy." She lifted her head to meet Tobin's stare. Her eyes filled with fire. "Maybe one day I can be the reason for your happiness."

The words slammed into her heart. She didn't respond. She couldn't respond even if she wanted to, she didn't have words. Alex placed her head back onto her chest, the alcohol slowly pulling her to sleep. 

Tobin pulled her closer, unable to comprehend this moment. She stayed there for a few minutes holding her until she was sure Alex had fallen asleep and was safe. 

She slowly slipped out from her bed. She reached for Alex's phone to make sure the ringer volume was at the highest level so she could call later to check on her. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and two Aleve to place next to the sleeping girl. Kneeling down next to her, placing a hand to cup her cheek listening to her deep breaths. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked out.

\-----

The drive over to Christen's felt like ages. She didn't realize how much turmoil Alex had been in and felt guilty for not paying it more attention. She wanted to make it a point to have Alex open up about Serv, she knew she could at least help her through those thoughts and offer advice. For now though she would have to place that plan aside and focus on her date, especially since Alex was asleep and she couldn't do anything about it right now. She pulled up the Christen's and swallowed her butterflies. Placing the last hour behind her and ready to focus on her night ahead.

She balanced the soup in one hand and with the other raised her hand to knock on the door. She heard rustling form inside the apartment and finally it opened. A stunned Christen stood there mouth agape. She looked great in grey nike sweats, red Stanford t-shirt, and a pony tail. Her green eyes sparkled and lit up when she saw Tobin.

"What!? Tobin! You're here. Wha, What are you doing here??! Why are you holding a pot?"

Tobin chuckled. "Heey Press. Well I figured I would bring the date to you and make soup since you weren't feeling well."

"You did that for me?" Tobin That's the sweetest thing ever!" She leapt into the girl causing Tobin to almost drop the soup and hold her with her right arm.

"Christen! I'm going to drop the soup!"

"Crap! I'm sorry. Come in, come in."

Tobin made her way to the kitchen to place the pot on her stove. The second she turned around Christen was back in her arms and against her lips. The surprise sent a shock down her spine, she wrapped her arms around the girls waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Christen pulled back, grazing her lips,"Thank you for coming here. You're the best medicine."

Her whole body was warm and she couldn't respond. She was lost in her eyes which closed when she moved back in for a gentle kiss.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't tasted the soup."

Christen laughed, backing away from Tobin to look into the pot. "This looks amazing! Let's fire it up I can't wait to try it." She turned around draping her arms around her neck. "Let's watch a scary movie!"

"Whatever you want, Ms. Press." A grin spread across her face as she watched how happy the forward looked.

"Whatever I want? You really know how to make a girl smile, Heath."

"So I've been told." She said with a sly smirk receiving a slap on her chest from Christen as she tried to wiggle from her arms.

"Who else has told you that? Hm?"

"You're not getting out of my grasp Pressy."

"Not fair! You're stronger than me!"

"That's right which means you're not going anywhere, beautiful."

"Fine. Tell me I'm the only girl you wana make smile though." She pouted.

"Christen."

"Say it."

She remembered Alex's eyes burning through her saying she hoped one day she could make her happy. Her voice, her desperation, her openness.

"Hey, where did you just go?" Christen's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nowhere. I'm here, with you."

"I'm going to cuddle the sickness right out of you."

"I think it's already working." She placed a quick peck on her lips, dropping her arms walking past Tobin and slapping her butt, "Come on, your girl wants to watch a movie now!"

"Did you just slap my butt?"

"Yup. I did. Nice butt, too." She sent her a quick wink and Tobin couldn't help but smile at this amazing girl in front of her.

 

They made their way to the couch. Christen picked out a scary movie, quickly returning back to Tobin cuddling up on her right side and pulling a blanket over their bodies. There were a few scary parts causing Christen to jump and Tobin to laugh while she pulled her closer. They took a break to eat the soup, which much to Tobin's relief, was delicious and made their way back to the couch to finish the movie. Tobin kept checking her phone periodically to see if Alex had text her. She figured they were both asleep and okay, but she wanted to call and make sure.

"Are you waiting for a text from someone?" Christen asked while looking up at her.

"What? No. I mean kind of. Alex and Kelley got really drunk before I left and I'm nervous they set the house on fire. Well, I'm nervous Kelley set the house on fire. Do you mind if I give Alex a call just to make sure she's okay." 

"She's okay or they're okay?"

"They're. They're okay."

Christen moved back, "No, do your thing I understand. Kelley is a child so I would be nervous, too. Tell Alex I said hey."

"Yah will do, be back in a sec."

Closing the front door behind her, she dialed Alex's number. After the fourth ring she finally picked up.

"Hello." 

Oh she was going to be in pain tomorrow.

"Hey, striker! I just wanted to call and make sure you were still alive."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh. Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm very drunk."

"You are very drunk. Drink the water next to you and take the two pills I left."

"You did that?"

"Yeah before I left."

"Where are you?"

She was clearly still very drunk.

"I'm at Christen's, Lex."

"Oh, right. Why are you calling me while on your date?"

Her words had a touch of venom.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Do you want to make sure Kelley is okay, too? Or just me?"

She needed to be more inclusive.

"Yes, of course Kelley too."

"KELLLLLEEYYYYYY!!!!!!"

"Ow Lex you could have warned me before screaming."

"Kelley yelled back. She's alive, too. Go back to your date. We're fine. Drunk, but fine."

"Oookay Alex. Get some rest. Text me if you need anything."

"K thanks for calling."

"Yea-" She looked at her phone and Alex had hung up.

She moved back inside, glad they were okay but confused. She made her way back to the couch.

 

"May I ask you a question?" Christen said while cuddled under Tobin's arm.

"Yeah of course. What's up?"

"I don't want you to freak out, it's just a question not an accusation or anything. Don't be mad."

She could suddenly feel Christen's body tense. "You can ask me anything, I promise I won't be mad." Concern now filling her brain.

"Okay." She moved out from Tobin's arm, leaning on her own facing the midfielder. "Okay. Umm." Dropping her eyes.

"Heeey." Tobin gently grabbed her chin to lift her eyes back to her own. "Don't be nervous to ask me a question. It's just me, Press."

"Right okay yeah." Reaching up she grabbed Tobin's hand to hold and lowered it onto her lap. "Is there-I mean are you- or um. Maybe it's just her-"

Tobin tensed up. Knowing where this was going, hoping she was wrong.

"What I mean to ask is, is there something going on between you and Alex?"

Fuck.

"I know-I know you and I aren't official by any means and I don't know maybe this is a dumb thing to ask, but I figured I would because it just seems like sometimes how she looks at you and sometimes how you look at her that maybe something happened between you two. I don't know. I'm just asking. I just I don't know I see how you guys are together and JJ says I'm crazy, but for my own clarity I should ask and um I don't. I'm rambling, aren't I? I ramble when I'm nervous. Please say something because I'm rambling and now feel dumb for ramb-"

Tobin crashed their lips together. Pulling away trying to shake out the shock of Christen's question. 

"Is that a no?"

She gulped. A thousand thoughts racing through her mind. She could lie to her and save her some pain or tell her the truth. She's right, they aren't together, but she should still know what happened. The guilt had eaten her up for too long. Maybe the truth would set her free. The truth is the right thing to do.

She cupped the worried girls face, bracing for a shit storm. "Christen..."

The forward pulled back. "Tobin." Her green eyes growing larger.

"Yes. She and I had something going on a little while ago, but there isn't anything going on any longer. I really like you and I'm sorry maybe I should have told you earlier but like you said, we aren't official and I was selfish to not tell you but I was so scared I would lose you especially since my feelings for you have started to grow and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Christen."

"How long ago Tobin?" 

She had no expression on her face.

"Recently."

She watched as she dropped her head. "Did you sleep with her?" She said barely in a whisper.

"No."

"You aren't doing anything with her anymore?"

"No."

She wasn't yelling, wasn't screaming or crying. She could only assume that she was processing in a calm way that only Christen Press could do. It felt like hours, neither of them moved and finally Press broke the silence.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

She lifted her eyes to address Tobin. A stern, composed look spread across her beautiful face. It sent chills through her body. She swung her leg around the stunned midfielder. Grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her head, staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm glad you told me. I can see why you didn't want to, that in no way justifies it though. You should have told me while it was happening. For that reason I will say that you are wrong in how you handled it. On the other hand, we aren't in a relationship. You're still wrong though, but if you're willing to move forward with me then I can try to do that as well."

Tobin swallowed hard. This didn't turn out how she had thought. "I, I want to move forward with you."

"Tell me I'm the only girl you want to make smile." Her grip tightened around her wrists.

"I want to make you smile, Christen Press."

"Then show me."

The sexual tension was clearly present.

She began to move her hips back and forth over her core, looking into her eyes as they glazed over with desire. Tobin moved closer, licking Christens lips before taking her bottom one into her mouth to gently bite. Motioning her jaw forward and slipping her tongue into her mouth, Christen let out a small moan.

"Tobin." She pulled away. "Bedroom. Now." 

Without another word she lifted the girl up, Christen's legs wrapping around her waist, she kicked open her bedroom door. Feeling her legs hit the bed, she gently lowered the girl down. Standing over her in the darkness with only the moon shedding light on how Christen's chest was rising and falling deeply, waiting for Tobin to satiate her body. She crouched down looping her arm around the girls back to lift her up more on the bed. Sliding her hand under Christen's shirt to slowly pull it off her body, followed by her sweatpants.

"Is this okay?" 

"Yes."

She stayed there for a moment to take in how beautiful she looked. Almost scared to touch her perfect body. Crouching down, placing both hands on either side of her face, she spread the forwards legs and slowly lowered herself between them. Still maintaining eye contact making sure this is what she wanted. She moved closer and gently kissed her, feeling the girls arms slide under her shirt to slide it off her body. Each trace her fingers left felt like fire. Christen leaned up trying to unbutton Tobin's jeans which Tobin assisted with and kicked them off. Once off, she fully lowered herself and was met with Christens soft, warm skin against her own. The heat in her core was unbearable only separated by Christen's black laced panties and her own little boy shorts, she began to rock into Christen's core gaining a rhythm feeling her own wetness. 

"Tooobin." She panted through desperate lips as her fingers dug into her back. 

Tobin quieted her moans by sliding her wet tongue into her mouth, feeling Christen's body raise into her's drove her on the edge of insanity.

The middy nudged Christen's head to the side to grant her access to her neck. She moved her lips towards her ear, "I'm right here baby."

Her tongue moved from her neck down towards her breasts, taking her nipple into her mouth sliding her tongue slowly back and forth. Tracing over her other one with the tip of her thumb.

Christen threw her head back moaning in want, her finger nails driving deeper into Tobin's flesh.

Moving her lips to the middle of her chest slowly applying small kisses down her body, her hands tracing down her toned side. She wrapped her fingers around her thighs ghosting her lips over her wet panties making the girl's hips buck up towards her mouth. She directed her lips to her inner thighs, gently taking her hot skin between her teeth. She was about to make her next move when suddenly there was loud banging on the front door.

They both popped up their heads. 

"Tobin what was that?" Press began reaching for her clothes and putting them on.

"I have no idea." Tobin began doing the same.

They sat up on the bed waiting, listening.

"Are you expecting someone, Christen?"

"No, no I'm not. I'm kind of scared."

Tobin instinctively wrapped her arm around the scared girl and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll go check it out."

"No! No stay here with me."

"I'll be back in a second. I'm sure it's-"

She was interrupted by another loud bang and voices. Recognizable voices. 

"No way."

"What?"

"Stay here babe. I'll be right back, I promise."

Tobin walked down the dark hallway and saw two figures through the glass.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She unlocked the door and opened it, Kelley and Alex for the second time today, fell inside.

"Guys what the fuck! You scared the shit out of Christen!"

"Tobin! Dude!" Kelley jumped up in a panic gripping Tobin's shirt. "Alex woke me up she was sobbing dude. She's a fucking mess and kept saying shit about Servando and then she needed you. I didn't know what to do so I called a cab I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do dude. I mean I still don't know what to do-"

"Kelley. Chill out. Go into the kitchen and get water now."

Kelley ran into the kitchen leaving Alex alone with Tobin.

She turned around, Alex jumped up and leapt into Tobin's arms.

"Tobin." She mumbled into her neck. "Tobin please."

She wrapped her arms around the weak girl as she wept into her chest.

"Alex, it's okay. What's wrong? What happened?" She began to panic because Alex wouldn't stop crying.

"Please Tobin!"

"What? What Lex???"

She finally pulled her head up to face the midfielder. Tobin quickly wiped away her tears and tried to understand what was going. Alex began to gain her composure while in her arms, but still wouldn't say a word.

"Alex? Alex what are you doing here?" Christen walked into the hallway, turning on the light taking in the picture before her.

"Tobin what's going on?"

"WATER!" Kelley screamed as she rounded the corner spilling water. "Guys! I got the water."

"Kelley? What the hell is going on here!?"

"Oh hey Christen." The squirrel slurred. "Want some water?"

"No, I don't want water Kelle- Oh fuck you reek of liquor."

"Yeah Alex and I kind of drank too much." 

"Why are you both here though?"

Kelley sent a panicked look to Tobin, who was still holding up a drunk Alex.

"Me." Alex said. "I mean I'm the reason we're here."

"Alex please just maybe don't say anything right now." Tobin pleaded.

The blue eyed girl backed out of the embrace and walked over to face Christen. "Nice shirt." 

Everyone's eyes looked towards her shirt, which said Wild Feminist.

WIthout even turning around to look at Tobin, maintaining eye contact with Christen, Alex said, "You too, Toby."

Tobin looked down to see Christen's Stanford shirt.

"Tobin." Christen said sharply.

Tobin quickly jumped between the two girls, facing Christen cautiously placing her hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I will take care of this, they can't get back in a cab. I know it may be a lot to ask but-"

"Of course they can stay here. Alex can barely stand Kelley is screaming about water, you don't even need to ask. There are extra blankets in the closet, they can crash in the spare room."

"Thanks Chris." Kelley poked her head in and whispered. They both cocked their heads to look at her and they couldn't help but crack a smile small at the girl.

She thought Christen had begun to wrap her hands around her waist, but it felt like the opposite.

"Tobin." Christen said, now her eyes seeming to become enraged.

The midfielder looked down and realized it was Alex who was wrapping her arms around the girl and now she felt her chin drape over her shoulder.

"Hi guys." The drunk forward said. 

Christen reached up gripping Tobin's face in her hands. "You need to handle this, now. I'm going to bed before I do something stupid." She turned her stone cold green eyes towards Alex, forcefully removing the strikers hands from Tobin's waist,"You. You are very lucky you're so drunk. Don't touch my girl." Turning her attention back to Tobin and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Handle this."

She watched as Christen walked away, feeling Alex inch back closer to her body, she quickly turned around.

"Lex. Stop. You need to sleep. You too Kelley."

"Yeah dude I agree we are too drunk. I am ready for sleep round two for sure lets do this sleeeep land here we-"

"Kelley." Alex and Tobin both said.

"I'm guna get the blankets and set us up in the guest room."

"Thank you Kelley."

"No, no thank YOU Tobin and THANK YOU CHRISTEN!!"

"Kelley Stop yelling!"

"You're welcome Kel! Sleep well!" Christen yelled from her room.

"Why won't this night end." Tobin said as she started rubbing her eyes.

"Night Tobs love you! I'll see you soon cuddle buddy!"

"Toby."

"Alex stop. Please let's all just get some sleep. Okay?" Tobin began to walk away, but Alex grabbed her wrist turning her around.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"I am NOT doing this with you. Not now, not here." She pulled her hand back.

She could tell how hurt Alex was and it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Lowering her head. "Servando called me and he was being an asshole, he made me upset then you called me and I don't know."

Tobin grabbed the forward and pulled her in for hug going for a gentler approach. "Okay, Lex. Don't say anything else. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay."

She got to the door of the room, across from Christens. "Sleep this off. I guarantee you're going to be in pain tomorrow."

"That is a fact. I'm sorry."

"Stop. Stop apologizing right now. You may need to save those for tomorrow and not for me."

"You're right."

They stood in silence staring at each other through the darkness. She felt a warm hand entwine over hers.

"Don't say anything, Tobin. Just let me for a second, that's all I want right now."

She didn't dare move. Nothing was said between them, they felt each others warm hands, frozen. Alex gave a strong squeeze and released, walking into her room.

Tobin gulped before turning towards Christen's door. She hesitantly opened it and saw her propped up with her back against the headboard.

"Hi."

Christen pat the spot next to her, "Why don't you come over here for a sec, Tobs." It was not a welcoming sentence.

She cautiously moved towards the bed and sat down, placing one arm over the girls legs.

"So. Not doing anything anymore?"

"Christen we aren't I swear."

"Yeah well she's completely in love with you Tobin."

"No she isn't."

"Oh please! Don't be so naive! She knew you were coming here tonight on a date, she literally burst into my place with ill intent. She's not done with you. I know her and Servando just broke up and she must be going through her grieving process with that, but trust me all of that aside she wants you."

"I don't know what to say Christen. I'm sorry."

"I want to move forward with you, like I said but I don't want this drama. We need to figure this out. On top of THAT, she interrupted us having sex!"

Tobin couldn't help but laugh resulting in Christen slapping her arm.

"Don't laugh! I was really craving you and she fucked it up. You were between my legs!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You're right that totally sucks. I was, I was right between your amazing legs." 

"Don't try to flatter me right now. Let's just get some rest. I'm exhausted."

They moved under the covers with Christen being little spoon. Tobin took in her scent and began to relax, the stress wearing her thin.

"Do you love her?"

Silence. She went to respond.

"Don't answer that right now. Goodnight Tobin."

"Goodnight Christen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then. Thoughts? Direction? Help a girl out.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

She awoke the next morning to the smell of delicious coffee. Reaching out for a warm body next to her, but much to her dismay she was grabbing at cold sheets. She flipped over to check the time- 9:30am, which meant Christen was up for almost an hour and had probably already done her yoga for the morning. WIshing she could just stay in bed, knowing who was out there made her dread any kind of human interaction. Someone made coffee though. She needed coffee. Her legs swung around, slowly making her way to the kitchen. 

"Kelley that movie is about wizards and witches. Literally every scene has a wizard in it!" Christen erupted in laughter.

"I know Chris! I don't know what we were thinking, I mean we weren't thinking. We were talking about camp and how we had to start getting it together and kind of thought, fuck it let's have a little fun tonight before Dawn got her hands on us." 

Tobin leaned against the doorway with a smile on her face, watching the two interact at the small kitchen table. The window behind them open, blowing a light breeze that was gently causing Christen's hair to sway into her face. Not knowing whether or not to kiss her or back off a bit until she can figure out if she'll be receptive towards her kiss.

"Morning Christen, morning drunk squirrel."

"I'm not drunk anymore!" Kelley argued, "Okay maybe a little, but not as bad!"

She watched as Christen's face lit up with another laugh. 

"She was just filling me in on how they got so wasted. Did you know that they were-"

"Watching Harry Potter and drank every time they saw a wizard, yes." She began to move closer to the giggling girls, sitting in the chair on Christen's right. "That's what I left behind yesterday before making my way over here. Although, they were less boisterous when I left them than when they showed up last night." 

"Yeah hey I already apologized to Christen so I want to say sorry about that Tobs. Drunk me didn't know what to do with that whole situation."

Tobin reached across placing her hand on the girls shoulder, "You don't need to apologize, Kel." Giving her a reassuring squeeze before looking towards Christen trying to gauge what she was feeling. Only to be met with an expression she couldn't read, she slid her hand across the table placing it on top of the forwards. 

Christen averted her gaze, standing up to move across the kitchen to get more coffee. Not going to try and kiss her right now. Tobin carefully followed her every move until she felt a sharp pinch on her forearm causing her eyes to connect with Kelleys. 

"I think she's upset." Kelley stated the obvious.

Tobin quickly checked to see if Christen had noticed. Luckily she was preoccupied with making a fresh pot of coffee. "Did she say anything about Alex." Mouthing back.

Kelley shook her head from left to right, while her eyebrows raised. The middy frowned at the freckled girl.

"What are you going to do?" Kelley asked barely audible.

"I don't know, I told her about Alex and I last night."

Kelley jumped up with the new found information, her knees slamming against the table. "Shit!" She bellowed out in pain causing Christen to quickly turn around meeting Tobin's shocked gaze and Kelley's open mouth and wide eyes.

"What was that Kel?" Christen asked with a worried look.

"Nothing. Nothing. The last sip of my coffee was really good and I just twitched because I was like WOW Christen makes a mean cup of coffee."

Tobin slapped her hand into her forehead and rubbed. Trying to hide her laughter at Kelley's ridiculous excuse.

"Okay, well I'm making a fresh pot so prepare those knees." She turned her focus back to the coffee bean grinder, the noise booming through the kitchen.

"What did she say?" Kelley's voice was granted a higher volume.

"I mean we didn't get too far into it. She literally just said okay and she wanted to move forward, but after everything last night she asked if I loved Alex."

The coffee grinder cut out.

"What?!" 

Tobin just shook her head at the girls bad timing and watched as Christen moved towards them.

"Okay guys. Clearly you're talking about last night. Your whispers, are not whispers. I'm only a few feet away." Christen stated while pouring coffee into Kelley's mug and placing down a cup in front of Tobin who was now blushing.

She wrapped her hands around the warm mug, taking in the strong fragrance. "Thanks, Chris. Sorry about the whispers." She kept her head hanging low.

"Sorry Christen." Kelley joined in with a guilty tone.

She sat down between the girls. "Stop acting like I just scolded you. I just want to be mature about all of this. Too many things have been swept under the rug for too long." This time her green eyes met Tobin's which sent chills down her spine, feeling the ice on her last statement. Still holding her stare, "We have to be adults about this, Tobin. We need to sit down to discuss what's going on because we have camp in a few weeks and honestly we can't have this messing up our game."

They both stared at the forward realizing the truth in her words. However, Tobin was cringing at the thought of sitting with the two girls to address what was going on especially since it meant they were going to look to her to make decisions and provide explanations.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "You're right we should uh- we should have a talk."

"Wooo hoooo a good ole pow wow!" Kelley's voice interrupted the tension between Christen and Tobin. Slamming her hands on the table, "Let's get the conversation rolling, I can make cookies!"

Christen cracked a smile, reaching across to grab Kelley's hand. "Kel I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don't think you're going to be involved in this conversation."

The freckled girls jaw dropped sending a pleading look to Tobin. "Aww come on! Why not? I mean I've been invested in this for the longest time!"

She felt Tobin's foot meet her shin underneath the table.

"The longest time?" Christen shot a look to Tobin. "The longest time? Tobin how long exactly did this go on for?"

Kelley jumped up suddenly aware of her mistake. "Hah you know what?" Grabbing her coffee. "On another thought, you guys are right I probably shouldn't be involved. You totally have this under control. I just realized I need to get home to...water my plants. They need water."

"Kelley-" Tobin desperately reached to grab her arm before she quickly left the kitchen not wanting her to leave her alone with Christen, but she slipped from her grip and escaped.

Dropping her chin, slowly turning her head to look up into the forwards eyes which were shades darker than before. 

"This coffee is so good."

"Tobin."

"Sorry."

Christen reached forward to lift the midfielders chin. "Do you want me to wake her or do you want to?" She squinted her eyes when the last few words escaped her mouth, almost to angrily tease her. 

"Uhhhhhhh." Gulping hard, "I don't- I don't know." 

Her green eyes burned through her.

"Off to water my plants!" 

They jerked their heads fast enough to see Kelley sprint down the hall towards the front door, slamming it behind her. 

Tobin flinched at the loud noise. 

"I'm going to shower." Standing up, looking down on Tobin. "You wake her up, try not to kiss her."

Tobin jumped up to grabbing her wrist, "Chris-"

"What?"

"I-"

"You?" She let out an exhausted sigh, "I'm trying to be mature about this, but my jealousy creeped in for a second. Just wake her up, let's get this over with." Pulling her wrist back to turn and exit the kitchen.

Tobin placed her head in her hands letting out a loud groan, not used to the girl being so cold towards her hating that she was causing her to be upset.

"Alright Heath. You can do this." She prepped herself moving towards the cabinet to grab a mug and make Alex a cup of coffee. 

Her feet reluctantly moved towards the spare bedrooms door, stopping in front to close her eyes and gather her thoughts. Opening the door she could see Alex was still asleep, facing her curled up tucked under the blankets. She quietly made her way towards the bed, placing the coffee on the night stand slowly sitting on the mattress placing her back against the head board. Looking down observing the way she was softly breathing, completely unaware of the events that were going to meet her once she opened her eyes. She almost felt guilty waking her, not wanting to put her through any pain. Alex began to stir, releasing a sleepy moan.

"Tobin." She whispered still asleep. 

Her heart skipped a beat. 

"Mmmm Toby."

She reached down to run her thumbs across the Alex's cheek not wanting to hear her name escape her sleeping lips for fear her heart would explode.

"Lex. Lex it's time to wake up."

She slowly lifted her her chin, staring up with her beautiful blue eyes, a sweet smile spreading across her warm face.

"Tobin." Her raspy voice slammed into her. Wrapping her arm around her hips pulling her body close. "Good morning."

"It's not going to be once you remember what happened last night." She thought.

"Morning Alex. I brought you coffee." Reaching towards the mug as Alex propped herself up next to the midfielder.

"Whoa." 

Tobin jerked her head towards her watching as the girls eyes grew large taking in her surroundings.

"Are we-" Slowly raising her hands.

"Yeah we're at Christens."

She leapt from the bed placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh My God." Mumbling into her palms. "Tobin. Holy shit." 

She slowly stood from her spot on the bed rubbing the back of her neck. "Yep."

Alex jumped over the bed to face the midfielder. "I don't know what came over me. I- I don't. Shit. Your date! Christen! I don't know what came over me!" Her eyes were bloodshot, she was swaying from the hangover.

Tobin gripped her hips keeping her steady. "She wants to talk, Alex."

"What?! Now?" Her hands back over her mouth.

"Yeah, well soon. She's in the shower so I think you should drink that coffee, hop in the shower and then we can deal with this."

"Deal with this? What are we dealing with exactly." Backing up. "Tobin what does she know?"

The tan girl bit her lip, dropping her head.

"No, please say you didn't tell her."

Tobin lifted her gaze, placing her hands on her own hips, to meet her worried eyes not saying a word.

"This is a fucking mess."

"Yep. She made a good point though, Lex. We need to talk before camp, before it begins to mess with our game." 

"I think I'm going to opt out from this talk. " Pacing around the room. "I'm good, I'm guna grab Kel and head home." She began to frantically search for her shoes.

"Kelley left to water her plants." Tobin stated flatly staring at the floor, disappointed that Alex was trying to run, knowing neither of them were getting out of the talk.

"What?" What plants? She doesn't have plants." Holding one shoe staring blankly at Tobin.

"No more avoiding." She moved across the room cupping the overwhelmed girls cheek. "Alex. We have to do this. We have to." She let herself get lost for a moment in the eyes that drive her crazy. Taking a deep breath attempting to control her heartbeat. "Have the coffee, take a shower and I'll come grab you when she's ready. Okay?"

"I can't. We can't." Her pupils dilated in fear.

"Alex I'm just as nervous as you, but we can do this. It's time." 

"Why do you seem so calm?" Her raspy voice asked.

"I'm trying to be strong..." Her thumb gently rubbing against her flushed cheek. "For you."

Alex held her gaze, slowly blinking taking in the seriousness the morning has hit her with. Lifting her arms, wrapping them around Tobin's neck to pull her in for a hug. 

Tobin circled her arms around her waist, wanting no space between them, embracing the butterflies in her stomach and closing her eyes while taking in Alex's sleepy scent.

"Okay." She weakly mumbled into Tobin's neck.

\----

Tobin entered Christen's room, hearing the shower running, she plopped down on the bed preparing herself. Trying to settle her nerves, hoping they'll all come out of this in one piece. Her thoughts were racing, exhausting her mind, she scooted down on the bed to place her head on the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling imaging the green eyes from last night, before they were interrupted. Then, the blue eyes pitifully pleading for something Tobin still didn't know of. She didn't want to cause pain to either, but she's already failed. Everyone was confused, hurt and anxious. She felt her eye lids begin to close, knowing she didn't get a good rest, her body wanted nothing more but to nap. She indulged.

She felt wet legs straddle her hips, peeling back her eyelids she was met with the green eyes she thought of before falling asleep. She had a white towel wrapped tightly around her body, her wet hair slung over her shoulder. Beads of water still present on parts of her tan skin.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi, Chris." Cautiously placing her hands on her waist.

"I'm still wrapping my head around everything from last night." Her eyes were kind, genuine causing Tobin to melt.

"I know, I'm sorry Christen. It's been a bumpy ride."

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Placing her hands on the midfielders chest. "Whatever happens today, whatever is said..." She dropped her head, her fingers nervously playing with Tobin's shirt. "Just know that I care about you, no matter what happens no matter what I may say in the heat of the moment." Lowering herself so that she is only a few inches from Tobin. "I-"

Tobin can feel her breath on her lips, waiting for her to finish her sentence wondering why she cut it short. Her hands gripping her waist tightly, staring into her gorgeous green eyes which were hesitantly trying to tell her something. 

Christen gently placed her lips against Tobin's unsuspecting ones. 

Her hands traced up her back as she pulled her closer, deepening their desperate kiss. She felt Christen's tongue enter her warm mouth releasing an urgent moan of lust and raw emotion. She felt her wet hair tickle her cheek as she pulled away, eyes still closed. 

"I care about you, that's all." She whispered, the sentence seemed shaky like she was holding something else back. "I...I care about you."

"Chris-"

She slammed their lips back together, her fingers tangling into the midfielders hair, she could feel her lips getting hot. A fire spreading through her own body. Her hands grasping at the wet towel that was slowly coming undone. Their tongues fought for dominance as she could feel Christen trying to convey emotions that her words were incapable of doing. 

The 'talk' slowly leaving her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I want to hear what you guys want to happen in the next chapter :) As always, thanks for reading and I'm totally looking forward to your suggestions.  
> Thanksssss


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there! Here ya go...

"Chris." Tobin panted through desperate kisses. Her brain told her to stop, but her hands had a different ending in mind as they stripped Christen of her towel and ran her fingers down her toned back. She felt the forwards hands reciprocate as they fluidly slipped under Tobin's shirt to lift over her head. Their naked bodies lay flush as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, both trying to ignore the events the morning had planned for them.

Her hands ventured over Christen's shoulders, fingers brushing against her collar bone slowly taking in the smooth terrain of her body. Her palms connecting with her soft breasts, gently cupping them catching her nipples between her fingers. Christen's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes fluttered open breaking their kiss. She saw the green eyes darken, but quickly turn to nervousness when she met Tobin's brown ones. She responded by cupping the forwards face, trying to ignore the heat in her core.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, noticing their chests were raggedly rising and falling in unison. 

"Tobin I just-" Placing her forehead against the midfielders. "I just don't want this to cloud your judgement."

Tobin became very aware of their nakedness, grabbing the blanket and coating Christen's body.

"I want you so badly and am conflicted." Her eye's demanded Tobin's attention. "I know you told me you're done with her, but after last night I honestly don't know what's going to happen and as badly as I want to have you like this, it may be too much for me if I don't get you in the end." Cupping the midfielders warm cheeks, intently taking in her brown eyes. "I want you. Nothing less than all of you and I don't think I have that yet, Tobin. I'm sorry I can't do it." She leaned in to gently place a kiss on her warm lips which were absent of words. Swinging her legs off her hips, grabbing her towel to cover her body. "Come on, let's do this."

Tobin laid there, stunned. Knowing that she was right, it wouldn't be smart of them to have sex in this moment. Closing her eyes she took in a few slow, deep breaths to steady her racing heart that no longer felt whole. She grabbed the shirt next to her tossing it over her now cold body, her feet met the floor and her elbows met her knees as she rested her overwhelmed head in her hands. She suddenly felt fingers grip her chin, she lifted her eyes to meet Christen's serious stare.

"I'm going to finish getting ready, so go get Alex and I'll meet you in the living room." It seemed like her eyes began to fill. "Remember what I said before. No matter what happens, I care about you deeply, Tobin." 

She didn't allow her to respond. The second her words finished, she stood up to walk to the bathroom and closed the door. Leaving the midfielder with her mouth agape, lost. She wanted to grab the girl and kiss her over and over. She wanted to express how much she meant to her. She wanted to tell her about the butterflies, the warmth, the happiness she caused. 

She wanted to run, far away.

She didn't know what she wanted anymore. 

Her legs felt foreign as she forced them to hold her weight and push towards the bedroom door. Her arms were heavier, her hands tight as she tried to grip the doorknob. Twisting it was a chore as her heart screamed that it couldn't handle this kind of pain and anxiety. She was hyper sensitive. Her skin acutely aware of the small breeze the door generated as she swung it open and walked from Christen's room. The hard wood floor was cool against her bare feet as they reluctantly shuffled towards Alex's door. She could feel her own pulse in her throat, warning her of the impending heart break. She stood in front of her door, placing her palm against it and closed her eyes. Her chest was going to erupt. The anxiety had climbed from her depths and she couldn't breathe. She could hear Alex on the other side of the door, she could hear Christen opening and closing her bathroom door. She was trapped between the two, she couldn't breathe. How could she hurt one of these amazing women? They brought her so much joy. She couldn't breathe. They expected an answer, an explanation, a decision. She couldn't breathe. Her hand dropped to open the door when a thought forced its way into her mind. 

Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this open. I'm stuck between having them go through with the talk and Tobin coming to a decision OR Tobin just leaving and the next time they all see each other will be during camp. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about being MIA so I slotted this filler in until the big decision. I'm going to end the story pretty soon, too. :) Enjoy!

She felt every inch of her muscles fighting her, pulling her from the triangle in which she's been pacing. The front door wasn't too far. She could head back to Kelley's, quickly pack a bag and head back to Portland. She dropped her hand that was placed on the doorknob causing it to jiggle. Taking a step back she hung her head in shame. She was no coward. Abandoning the problem wasn't who she is, so she took a deep breath and swallowed her anxiety.

She gently pushed the door open. She took in the sight of a thoughtful Alex Morgan sitting on the window sill staring out, quiet. Her light blue Nike cut-off exposing her tanned arms, her legs sticking out from her tight shorts, knees pulled into her chest. There weren't many times in her life that she was able to see Alex quiet. She was always the center of attention and full of life, so she didn't want to ruin this moment. This moment where she seemed at peace, calm as she was bathed in the sunlight. She looked flawless.

Tobin didn't dare make a noise, she didn't want to stir the girl. To be the reason to pull her from this moment and force her to face Christen. She wanted to let her have this time for as long as she could, to remember her this way...as close to perfection. If only the floor boards agreed with her, she shifted her weight ever so lightly causing them to creak. She thought the noise would startle the forward, but instead she slowly shone her gorgeous blue eyes onto Tobin. Neither moved. They shared this silent moment. Their eyes had a conversation and understanding. 

Alex took a deep breath offering a reassuring smile. One that calmed Tobin, it almost made her feel like everything was going to be okay. The forward raised her hand, beckoning the midfielder to come closer. Tobin's legs quickly complied. She entered the sunlight relishing the warmth that coated her bare skin. Tobin stood next to her, staring down into her eyes that were glowing in the light. Alex reached around Tobin's waist, pulling her closer to rest her head against her ribs and continue staring out the window. Tobin gently wrapped her arm around her shoulder, stroking her shoulder with her thumb. 

They stayed there for a few minutes until Alex stood up, facing Tobin.

The sun no longer provided the warmth on her skin, Alex commanded that role when she grabbed her wrists to place them on her hips. She then raised her hands to cup Tobin's face. Tobin melted into her touch, lost in her eyes which were coated in tenderness. A calm seeped from the forwards palms into her cheeks. This was the first time Alex Morgan made her feel safe. 

Her blue eyes began to intensify, surveying her face. Her brows furrowed every so often as if she were trying to find the right words. Tobin gently rubbed the exposed skin on Alex's hips to offer reassurance of whatever thoughts were running through her head. Finally, her eyes seemed steady revealing worry. 

"How are you?" Her raspy voice whispered.

Tobin couldn't find words. Alex was worried for Tobin. 

The midfielders lips parted, waiting for her brain to form an answer. She felt Alex shift under her hands, she gripped the strikers hips tight in order to hold herself in place. Alex was her rock in this moment.

"Lex-" She finally breathed out. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Tobin." Alex cut her off. "I didn't ask if you were sorry. I asked how you're doing." 

Her intense blue eyes pierced through her exterior effecting every cell in her body. Tobin's eyes began to well up with the heaviest of tears. There were no words for how she was, only a pure physical reaction could sum up how shitty she felt. Alex immediately pulled her in for a tight embrace. Tangling her fingers into her hair, gently stroking the midfielder as she let go of all the emotions that had been pent up. Each tear streaming down her face represented the pain, anguish, sadness, happiness, excitement and love that these two girls had caused.

She pulled back allowing Alex to wipe her wet face causing Tobin to drop her head in shame.

"Heyy don't do that Tobs." She lifted her chin. "It's okay to cry."

Tobin wiped the rest of her tears away, swallowing the rest of her pain. She couldn't begin to lose it right now.

"Christen is almost finished getting ready"

Her serious tone seemed to strike Alex.

"Right. Yeah. I'm ready when you are Toby."

Tobin held her stare, nodded and turned her body towards the door. Alex suddenly grabbed her hand, twisting her around abruptly. Pulling her close, crashing their lips together. Tobin felt electric as she quickly gained composure and reciprocated. She closed any space left between them, her hands sliding up the forwards back to pull her close. Alex released a desperate moan into her mouth, her fingers grabbing at any exposed skin. Tobin pulled back, panting to meet Alex's eyes that had glazed over in passion. Alex closed them and gently laid her forehead onto Tobin's, sighing deeply. Tobin closed her eyes, too. Listening to the ragged breath of the girl standing in front of her, trying to time her own while calming her heart. 

Alex's fingers gripped against the back of Tobin's neck. "Understand that I was scared, Tobin." She pathetically whispered. 

The words shook the midfielder from her trance.

"I was confused and scared. I should have let you in. I should have let you known that you've been in my heart for what has seemed like an eternity. I was just scared. A coward and I'll never forgive myself for that. For the pain I've put you through." 

Tobin could hear the deep torture in her tone.

Alex moved only a few inches away, so she could connect eyes. Tobin saw a bare, honest Alex Morgan and it scared her to death. 

"I've never regretted one kiss, one touch that we shared. The only thing I regretted was under the timing that they fell." 

She noticed her eyes dart towards Christen's door before coming back home into her brown ones. 

She wanted to console her.

"Alex-"

"No Tobin." She took a step back dropping her hands onto Tobin's chest which was rising and falling to every word Alex was saying.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you, for being a coward." Her voice began to shake. "And that I-"

She leaned in placing a lingering, gentle kiss onto Tobin's welcoming lips. She stayed close, ghosting over her parted lips. "I don't want to say anything else. I want you to have a clear head. I want you to be okay. I want you to happy. Just know that I care about you. More than I've cared for anyone else in my life." This time her voice didn't crack, her eyes held a steady confidence. It sent chills down Tobin's spine.

Alex dropped her hands, taking a step back leaving Tobin to rely on her own two legs.

"I'll give you some time to be alone. I'll see you out there Tobin."

She walked out. The sound of the door slamming into her chest, shaking her down to her core.

"Fuck." She sighed. "Okay Heath. You have no choice, but to finally face them and decide."

She gripped the back of her neck and let out a ragged breath.

"Time to decide."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I'm trying to figure out which path to take towards the end.

She heard Christen's door open, her footsteps moving towards the living room. Her eyes were fixated on the floor as her heart roared through her body. She could make out a voice, Christen's, speaking with Alex. At first she could barely make out what she was saying until her tone became harsh, the volume louder and Tobin knew she had to go out there.

"You knew! You knew that she and I had something going on AND on top of that YOU were in a relationship still!" Christen had her hands raised in disbelief. Alex stood there with her hands on her hips taking the words with a sense of calmness.

"Christen. I know what I did was not the best thing to do."

"Not the best thing to do?" Christen inched closer, her eyes narrowing in on the striker. 

"Okay yes. Fine. I fucked up." She was keeping her voice low. Tobin could tell that she was trying to keep the conversation civil as she walked in the room.

"You fucked up? No no." Christen quickly turned to Tobin. "You didn't act alone. Tobin fucked up, too."

The midfielder felt the icy stare cut through her warm skin. She took a deep breath.

Christen lowered her eyes. "I knew there was something going on between you both. I could see it before Tobin and I even started, but I chose to ignore it." She began to slowly shake her head.

Alex took this opportunity to move closer to her. She gingerly placed an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry Christen. You deserve better than this, than me interfering in your relationship. I don't know what I was thinking. Well actually I wasn't really thinking which resulted in a level of selfishness I never knew I could reach. You're right though and I recently came to terms that there was something real between Tobin and I." 

Tobin could tell Alex was trying to be open with everything, but she saw those words hit Christen hard. She quickly shrugged off Alex's arm and back away.

"Why? Why Alex? Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Hm? I'm sure you could have had a chance with her a million times, but the second I make a move you have to barge in and ruin everything! But no." She now took a step closer the Alex. "Nothing is ever good enough for Alex Morgan. You saw the potential and you had to fuck it up. That's just what you do."

The calm disappeared as Alex stepped ever closer, seeing red. "If you knew she and I had something, if you could see it before you two even kissed then why would you go after her knowing that I already occupied her heart?" Her words were singed with poison.

"Ooookay okay let's just separate a little." Tobin quickly walked over jumping between the two girls, facing Alex.

"Hey maybe let's go for a softer approach, Lex."

"I'm trying Tobin, but you can't expect me to be level when she says something like that." Her eyes pleaded.

"The truth stings, doesn't it Morgan?"

Tobin felt Christens hot breath on her neck and she draped her chin over her shoulder.

"Does it also hurt knowing Tobin and I almost had sex right before she came into your room this morning?"

Alex's eyes focused quickly on the midfielder.

"Chris-" Is all Tobin could get out when Press turned her around and met her lips. She was stunned by how bold she was, shocked that she had just said those words. Slightly turned on, but pulled back.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Alex yelled.

Tobin turned around knowing she was quickly losing control of the situation. She felt Christen wrap her arms around her waist, staring at Alex with a smug look. "Tobs you didn't seem to mind me kissing you when I was straddling you naked this morning."

"Oh my God Christen I am begging you to..."

Alex stepped forward forcefully applying her lips onto Tobin's unsuspecting ones. Her warm tongue entered her mouth without permission and Tobin was filled with electricity. Her brain was now fully scattered. She definitely lost control of the situation. She was met with the fiercest blue eyes she had ever seen while simultaneously coping with the fact that her nails were slowly digging down her back. "Alex please." Her ragged breath tried to send reason into the striker.

She barely could form another thought when she felt Press grab her by the hips and push her against the wall. Her back stung from where Alex had just scratched her.

"Christen. Alex. Both of you. This isn't how we should be-"

Once again she was cut off when Christen grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

Her breath hitched when the forward tilted her jaw to expose her warm neck. She wasted no time scraping her teeth against her pulse point. Tobin was defenseless. Press was biting, hard. She quickly would follow by tracing her tongue over the swollen skin. Tobin's eyes were closed shut as she tried to ease the heat in her core, when she opened them she saw Alex's blue eyes inches form hers. She managed to free her arms. She grabbed Christen's hips with her left arm and Alex with her right as Alex closed the gap and slipped her tongue past her lips, playfully tangling with Tobin's. She could feel Press move towards her ear and suck on it, pulling back and whispering, "I want you so badly, Tobin."

She had never felt such ecstasy in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I don't know how I am feeling about this BUT I promise we are getting close to the end. Do you guys want me to take this a step further and let them continue then do the decision or have Tobin cut it short and finish it up? Let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted that last chapter and re-read it a few times. I know some of you wanted it to continue, but it just felt off. I'll probably write a one shot about that though, so you'll get your fill. Anyway, here you go!

"No. No. This isn't right." Tobin breathlessly formed a sentence, trying to control her urges as it seemed like the two girls fought for her attention. Her arms still gripping their waists' as she arched her jaw upward to leave the blue eyed girls lips and attempt to rid her neck of Christens as well. 

"We can't do this. Believe me I want to." She looked into Christen's eyes which seemed to focus back into reality. "But this will get messy, fast." 

She released her grip and stepped forward, creating space leaving her back to them as she looked out the front window. "I've handled this whole situation wrong. You both mean so much to me and I know-" She turned back to face the women. "I know neither of you think this would be a smart idea. You're confused and you're worried. There's a lot of emotions that are running rampant and we're trying to make sense of all of this." She hung her head low trying to fight back the tears. "But there is no sense here. This isn't fair to you two." She swallowed hard suddenly lost for words.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Christen broke the silence.

"Yeah Tobs. We all just lost control for a second." Alex agreed. 

"I know, that seems like the theme for all of this." Tobin responded. "Loss of control between you and I Alex. I couldn't control myself when we kissed that day, a part of me didn't want to control my urges, but my heart brought me back to Christen which is why I stopped." She took a deep breath. "We're doing this now. You're both going to hear things you won't want to hear and I'll understand if you want to leave. She took in both of their eyes, waiting for a response. Both stood stoic, a silent answer to continue. Walking closer to Alex, placing one hand on her hip and the other to cup her cheek which was warm under her touch. A chill spread over her skin as she stared into her eyes. "Lex I have to admit that I've had feelings for you." Letting out a breath. "For a long time. I can't place a date because you slowly, gently then abruptly fell into my heart." Alex's blue eyes were lighter, coated with care and intently hanging on every word she heard. "I never made a move because you seemed happy with him and how could I, as your best friend, intrude on your happiness. You came to me that night and said you got into a fight, I saw a change. I saw a chance, but I wouldn't act unless I was sure. A part of me believed that it was most likely just a fight and you would get over it-" 

"Tobin." Her breath was sweet as her eyes held a conversation only her heart understood. "I've always felt something for you and I was going to leave him for you."

Tobin's eyes narrowed trying to understand as her words slammed into her chest. A palpable tear in her heart left her dizzy.

"That night he and I fought, it was because of you. I confronted him about my feelings for you, he knew by the way I looked at you by the way I talked to you that I no longer belonged to him. I told him to leave and that we would talk privately in a few days. So, I came looking for you that night to discuss how I felt, to ask how you felt. I wanted you to know that I wanted to leave him, I didn't love him."

Tobin couldn't believe the realization she was experiencing. That's why Alex seemed like she was on a downward spiral. She thought it was because she felt conflicted with Servando, that she wanted to be with him, but in reality this whole time she wanted to be with her.

"Then, I saw you and Christen. I saw that you seemed happy and I couldn't tell you. I couldn't honestly tell you why I've been such a mess. I didn't want to interfere with your happiness, but that day when we kissed. I saw that you felt something, too. I wish I could have forgotten your lips, forgotten how you made me feel and I tried. I tried to pretend I wanted to stop because of Servando because I didn't have feelings for you, but in reality I stopped because of you and Christen. I failed to forget how you made me feel though. I couldn't ignore it, you consumed every thought during my day. How could I ignore you?" Her eyebrows furrowed and it seemed like she wanted Tobin to answer her question that's been plaguing her. "Timing is not on our side, Tobs. I'm sorry for causing you pain, I'm sorry for causing a rift between you and Christen. I'm sorry for almost everything." She paused as her eyes darkened with a confident determination she had never seen. "I'll never apologize for the fact that I love you."

Tobin's eyes grew wide. Her lungs forgot to allow oxygen to enter. That dizziness had worsened, everything began to make sense. "I don't know what to say." Everything was hitting her, hard. She was left in disbelief. Alex loved her. Alex wanted to be with her. Alex tried to be with her. She tried to tell her but didn't because of Christen. Christen. She turned to meet her eyes that had begun to fill with tears.

Alex grabbed Tobin's arms to break their contact as she turned towards Christen. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Christen." Alex's eyes were genuine as she moved towards Press. "I swear I tried to let you two be, but you're right...I fucked it all up. I was selfish, but I swear. " She grabbed her face. "I tried. I regret hurting you. I regret putting us in this position. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, I certainly don't expect it and I will be heart broken but I'll understand if you never want to speak with me again. That's your right, that's your privilege. No matter how this ends, understand that I cherish and value everything about you. I've only felt complete admiration for you since the day we've met and if you no longer want me in your life, I'll respect that."

She saw Press drop her stare as Alex released her grasp to take a step back coating her face with her own hands and she let out a harsh breath. She saw Alex take another step back to rest her back against the wall as her body began to shake with raw emotion. Tobin watched Alex as Alex watched Christen.

Tobin fearfully allowed her eyes to wander to Christen who was locked on her. She slowly moved towards her, she had never felt her heart beat so hard.

"Christen I'm sorry you have to hear this. I'm sorry I've put you in this position." Walking towards the girl she cupped her face to meet her heavy eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you." She could feel Alex's eyes watching her closely, anticipating the worst. "Christen you awoke a part of me I didn't know was there. I was in pain and you, you eased every pang of hurt in my chest. You brought hope back into my body." Christens eyes began to fill. "I didn't know that you would find a place in my heart causing a happiness that I thought was long gone." 

Christen moved closer to Tobin, nestling into the neck. Burying her face as she felt the midfielder wrap her strong arms around her body. "Tobin." She sweetly mumbled against her skin. "I care for you so deeply. As a friend and so much more." Christen brought her eyes to meet her brown ones. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, it doesn't erase the fact that you did."

Tobin finally began to tear, Christen joined in her sadness. They both held each others gaze as the water lined their hot skin. "I know you care about me, but not to the extent of how you care for her." She whimpered.

"I do. I do care Christen." Her words felt pitiful, she wanted to make her understand that despite her feelings for Alex, Christen was still important to her. Christen gently cupped her face. "I know Tobin. I also know you're not mine. You'll never be mine and a part of me knew when we kissed that your lips were meant for someone else. I was hopeful, foolish to think that I could have all of you."

Tobin's heart broke, her chest ached against Christens. She pulled her closer as she softly wept. "I'm so sorry. Christen I'm so sorry. Please I'm-"

"Tobin stop." Grabbing the midfielders chin to make her face her. It was torture. "I couldn't possibly allow myself to be with you. I don't want to be with someone who cares for another. I deserve better, I deserve more than that." She noticed her eyes hardening and were completely steady.

"You do." Tobin whispered. " I want you to be happy. I'm sorry I can't be that person for you."

"And I don't want you to pretend that you can, anymore. I'll be happier without you."

Her words stung with an honestly that shook the midfielder, but she held her, her hands forming a memory of how she felt. Her mind was finally still. Her heart had made a decision. 

"I don't think we should see each other for a while and that goes for you too, Alex. I know you'll understand." She still only held Tobin's gaze. "I know you can't control who you love and to be honest I feel a weight lifted. Doubt no longer plagues my mind. This is how it should be." Her thumb gently caressed Tobin's cheek as her mouth moved towards her ear. "I'll miss you, but we'll get back to a good place." 

"I don't deserve you." Tobin whispered back, keeping this moment private knowing Christen was a better person than she'll ever be.

Christen let out a small chuckle, her lips forming a smirk. "No, no you don't Tobin Heath. However, I expect you to come back to me like you promised, but in a different role."

She swallowed hard, slowly nodding her head. "I will. I promise."

\-------

Her fingers entwined with her favorite strikers as the cool sand squeezed between her toes while they walked towards the ocean. They inched closer to the shoreline, stopping to take in the sunset.

Alex rest her head against her strong shoulder, her thumb grazing Tobin's skin. They stood quiet enjoying the silence.

Alex shifted, placing herself in front of her.

Tobin's eyes easily refocused on the eyes that were more beautiful than the ocean in front of her.

"Hey Tobin." Her raspy voiced joined the salty breeze between them.

She smiled in response. "Hi Lex."

Their lips joined in a gentle kiss, one not held down by pain or anxiety. It was for once, free and pure. Tobin melted into it, her lips ceremoniously enjoying Alex's soft ones. 

Alex sighed in relief as her eyes opened to meet the caring gaze of her favorite midfielder. "I'm so happy, Tobin."

"I know Lex. Me too. This is right where we should be."

Her heart knew that was the truest thing she had ever spoken.

The waves broke on the shore as Tobin held her close, feeling her chest rise and fall in unison. It was Alex. Alex made her breathe, Alex made her heart beat and in the back of her head she always knew that fact. 

Tobin slid her fingers behind the forwards neck, pulling her close ghosting over her lips, "I love you, Alex Morgan." She gently whispered as butterflies spread throughout her body. She could feel the strikers smile spread across her face.

Their eyes met and she could see Alex begin to tear. "I love you too Tobin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaayyyy! I read the whole story over and decided that it was always leaning more towards Talex. Sorry Preathers! BUT if you think about it, you guys actually have the real thing! They're totally together and its aweesommmee.   
> I'll definitely do some one shots about preath in the future, so for the supporters, you'll definitely get a story line devoted towards that ship.


End file.
